


Arc of the Grand Republic

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: RWBY, Starwars the Clonewars, starwars
Genre: Battle, Clonewars, F/M, Kingdoms, Plasma, White Fang, dust - Freeform, faunus, villages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc had been revealed for cheating his way into beacon academy, a school to train future Huntsmen and huntresses. Everyone aside from his closest friends Blake, Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Velvet, Coco, Yatsuhashi and Fox had stood by him and helped the boy to become what he can be, a great Huntsmen but one day the abuse, the hatred was so bad he ran from through the emerald forest but he was attacked though in his injured state he came across one of the strangest buildings in the emerald forest





	1. Prologue: the beginning and the end

Flashback-

Jaune Arc was running through the Emerald Forest. Dodging tree after tree that would occasionally get in his way; occasionally he would hear the roars and screams of the approaching Grimm that fallowed behind him.

The young man's grip tightened onto the empty stump of his missing right arm with all the strength he had left to muster, as his blood continued to flow out; pooling into puddles beneath him as he continued onward. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as he vaulted over a massive tree root.

Stopping breathy, he slumped down to the ground momentarily to catch his breath. "Haah... Haah... Haah..." Jaune panted out, all the while he strengthened his grip on his missing limb. Wincing hard due to the pain which rushed into his stump. His vision was starting to be blocked out by black spots - as if the sandman himself was forcing Jaune to sleep - but, would be Huntsmen in training knew he couldn't sleep. Not here. Not now.

Jaune continued to run onwards, but at a much slower pace now. His fear continued to grow within his heart and mind, which in turn lured more Grimm to his location. The likelihood of surviving this was slim - he knew that - but he couldn't just give up now.

And that's when he saw it.

It looked to be a building of some kind; about over a couple hundred meters in the distance. However, this building looks more advance then any Atlesian Frigate Jaune had the pleasure of seeing, or any Atlesian for that matter. So jaune made the appropriate decision. Hide in it, and hopefully calm himself down enough to keep the Grimm away from him.

The would be Huntsmen eventually made it to his destination, although in a much worser state than he was before, as he unceremoniously barged into the unknown building. Closing the buildings heavy double doors behind him with a lot of effort, Jaune proceeded to then back up from the two doors.

He could hear the roars and screams of the Grimm on the other side - most likely Beowulves - while his blood continued to drip from his stumped limb onto the unknown metal which make up the buildings floor. Though apparently his blood hit something important, because just a moment later a faint blue glow was produced where his blood landed.

The glow slowly spread throughout the entire room; causing Jaune to turn slightly and narrow his eyes. Iniveortably tightening his grip on his stumped arm, just in case he needs to run. Though thinking about it, where would he run to? It was ether stay in here with the weird lights, or go back outside to be mauled to death by Grimm.

"Genetic Material Detectied. Running Databanks... Running, Running. Genetic Material Found. Identification: Human." A mechanized voice exclaimed before a holographic figure of a fish-like creature appeared infront of Jaune. This creature appeared to be a slightly see-through hologram, which manifested in a light blue tint. "Greetings primitive. You have stumbled across one of many advanced Rakata Library's. After being shut off for over a millennia I am pleased to meet an organic to serve."

Jaune was wide jawed to find such a creature - or was it a machine? - looking at him like he's expecting orders. "U-Uhhh... who-No... what are you?" Jaune asked, causing the fish creature to tilt his head before recognising that they are being questioned.

"Ah, my apologys Master. Unfortunately my designation will be far to complex to pronounce in your tongue. Though if you require you may for now call me Alpha. What is your name?"

Jaune was so slack jawed at such this technological marvel. He looked around seeing technology far beyond even what Atlas was capable of, but he looked back at 'Alpha'. "I'm Jaune Arc... short... sweet... and... Oh whatever... It doesn't matter..."

Alpha hummed at this. "As you wish Master Arc."

Jaune chuckled lightly at that, but winced feeling the pain coming from his stumped arm once again. "Master Arc. You are currently missing an Appendage. You require immediate medical treatment." Alpha states the obvious.

Jaune meanwhile limped slowly towards the A.I. "Y-Yeah... Could you... help... me?"

"Acknowledge. Though this facility has no medical supplies Master Arc." Alpha stated. "Do you see the device on top of that pedestal?" Jaune turned his head in the direction the hologram was facing. On top of a pedestal next to a platform of some sort was a high tech wristband.

"Yeah." Jaune confirmed. Prompted the A.I to respond once more.

"Pick it up and place it upon your wrist. Once your done then step onto the platform next to it." Jaune fallowed it's orders without any disagreements. Grabbing the wristband with his blooded arm, he slipped it on with relative ease - surprising himself upon how it easy it was - before he walked onto the platform, causing a similar blue glow to surround Jaune and the platform.

What Jaune didn't know that the platform he just stepped onto was - in actually - a trans-galactic teleporter, which could only be operated by the Rakata Species. Though with such an advanced race now extinct, this was the first use of this long abandoned piece of technology in over a millennia.

-Meanwhile -

At a similar Rakata Library underneath the Republic's Galactic Senate building on the deep core world of Coruscant, a squadron of first generation Clone, Shock Troopers of the Coruscant Guard were working fast to assess the situation as the once thought inactive machines around them had suddenly activated.

"I want troopers aiming at that platform now!" The Clones' Sargent shouted to his men, as the platform slowly started to glow blue. Two of the red armoured Clones slowly advanced towards the glowing machine; pointing there DC-15S blasters carbines at it in the event of anything hostile were to appear.

An elderly man soon entered the room, flanked by two figures wearing brown and lighting tan robes. One of them was a middle aged man by name of Mace Windu while the other was a much small, and green skinned, alien by the name of Yoda. Both individuals being prominent, and leading members of the Jedi Council. "What's going on here Troopers?" Mace questioned the Shock Troopers' Sargent.

Looking back to the Jedi, the Sargent gave his answered. "Sir. The machine had started up, and from what we know about the Rakatan's Technology, nobody could have activated it."

The elderly man - who identified as Supreme Chancellor Saave Palpatine of the Galactic Republic - spoke out his thoughts. "If that were the case, then why is it now active?"

Yoda, who was currently looking at the piece of ancient technology, started to slowly walk towards with the aid of his walking stick. "Pain, I sense..." Mace looked to the old master of the Jedi order with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean Master?" He asked, though not getting a response, as he stopped to stare as a humanoid figure just appearing out of the teleporter - shocking everyone within the room. He looked to be a tall young man, with blonde hair, and a missing right arm; a piece of what looked like Rakata Technology located on his remaining wrist.

Jaune Arc looked at everyone within the room, as he slowly started to step off the portal platform before his eyes proceeded moved to the back of his head, his body falling into unconsciousness. Within a instant, Yoda called upon the force to catch the young man, placing him down gently on the rooms floor.

The Shock Troopers soon gathered around the unconscious blonde, proceeding to giving him some basic treatment to hopefully stem his loss of blood. The other three individuals present simply watched the scene play out. "What just happened?" One of the Shock Troopers questioned to himself as he finished calling for a medical team, though, it allowing Mace to let out his honest thoughts on the situation.

"I'm unsure trooper... I'm, truly unsure..."

-Flashback End-

Jaune woke up within an instant, as he stared at the familiar sight of his quarters durasteel roofing. Jaune appeared to be much older now. It has been just over 16 years since he first arrived during the starting months of the Clone Wars. His arrival still haunted his dreams to this very day.

Jaune - as he was now - had multiple scars and burn marks which where scattered all over the surface of his body. Caused by the multitude of battles he's been apart of throughout the years. But the most unique change was the appearance of a black and gold plated, robotic arm, which served as a replace for his missing missing one. Jaune raised his mechanical arm, before proceeding to closed and reopened his robotic fingers a few times.

Back on his old home world of Remnant, not even the Atlas Military had the technology to make mechanized prosthetics to this extent.

"Good morning Master Arc." Jaune moved his robotic arm away, instead looking to his other arm; soon seeing his A.I companion Alpha appear on the wristbands screen. Apparently the wristband and the A.I were specialised piece's of technology belonging to the Rakata Species before they suddenly, and mysteriously, died out.

"Alpha, I keep telling you to stop calling me Master..." Jaune explained to his companion, with a noticeably more deeper voice, showing that he must of gone through puberty at least a few different times.

Proceeding to get up from his rather large bed. He began to stretch his now extremely buff and well toned body. Noting that his quarters were empty of any other individual. 'She must have got up early to prepare for our departure. That's so her.' Jaune thought to himself with a soft smile before Alpha gave his response.

"Acknowledged Master." The Rakata A.I answered, completely dismissing Jaune's order; causing the blonde man to sighe in defeat.

Going through his usual morning routine: showering, a shave, and eating a large breakfast, he soon finishes with him standing in front of a full length mirror so he can manage and get into his naval uniform. "What do we have to do today Alpha, well before we have to return to the Fleet that is?"

Alpha remains silent for the time being, as he goes through Jaunes schedule, message, etc... Just to make sure that Jaune doesn't have anything else he is needed to do. "You have to address the senate to ease there concerns-"

"Cancel that. I was informed the meeting was pushed back till next week, which will be around the time we should be arriving in the Outer Rim territory's." Jaune interrupted, and informed the A.I.

Alpha form nodded from the confines of the bracelet Jaune had taken from the 'library', as the A.I would usually call it. "Understood. Canceling event." Alpha continued his search before stumbling upon an important event. "Master. I have looked through your messages for today, and I have come across one directly from the High Chancellor himself. He requests a meeting with you regarding a secret mission to the Outer Rim. Do you accept?"

Jaune remained silent for the meantime thinking about the meeting. If it were a strictly secret mission to the outer rim, there would be no doubt that the Jedi Order will end up sticking there noses in a purely military matter that didn't involve them. "Respond back that I will arrive shortly."

"Yes Master."

"Stop calling me Master!"

After about twenty minutes of traveling through the bustling sky's of Coruscant, Jaune soon arrives at the Senate Building.

As he walked briskly through the building curved, and decretive blue and grey hallways - in his white naval uniform, with golden epaulets: A now notable sign of his authority as a Grand Admiral - another figure fallowed, in accompanying white armour, merely a few steps behind the decorated admiral. This was Clone, Marsal Commander Bolt, of the 120th Clone Tooper Corps.

The Marsal Commander was currently in possession of the standard issued Phase 2, Clone Trooper Armour - currently marked out with accompanying golden, yellow lightning bolt design - which incorporated additional protective measures in the form of a yellow stained commanders kama and pauldron. He was also in possession of a set of micro-binoculars attached to his helmet.

"I thank you for allowing me to accompany you Grand Admiral." Jaune smiled. Nodding pleasantly at his companion words.

"It is of no issues Commander. I am simply glad you were able to accompany me. There are only a small few individuals who I can truly trust to have my back." He responded back to the Clone Marsal Commander, before continuing onward.

Eventually, the two individuals arrived at the waiting area which into the Supreme Chancellors Office. As Jaune proceeded to alert the occupant of the office of his presence, Bolt noticed two other distinguished Clones in the room with them.

One of the Clones - who's armour was marked with blue stripes - possessing an almost similar set armour modification as Bolt currently did, although instead of a set of micro-binoculars he had a range finder. While the other Clone - who's armour was marked with section of orange stripes instead - had burly any distinguishable armor attachments, aside from an additional visor module on his helmet, as well as several antennas attached to his helmet and shoulders.

Bolt - leaving his Admirals side as he waited by the door - walked towards the two Clone Officer's. Both soon acknowledging his arrival by turning to face the newcomer.

"Captain. Commander." The Clone in blue - Rex - chuckled lightly at his fellow officers formal attitude in open situations.

"Commander. How is the Grand Admiral Arc? I heard he got into some nasty business back on Nar Shidda?" Bolt chuckled lightly at Rex's comment, as he remembered having to send in a invasion force due to a hostile take over from the Separatist Alliance.

"Indeed. He's only just returned to active duty today form what occurred their. But, he is still a soldier. He'll persist through it. He always has; to then come back even better than before."

All of their helmeted heads nodded to each other until a voice called out to Bolt, prompting the 120th's Marsal Commander to turn around to face his C.O. "Commander. I am heading in now. Await for my return here." Jaune explained, earning a nod from the Clone as he left, entering the Chancellors Office.

Bolt simply watched the event play out until the sliding doors to the office completely closed. Prompting Bolt to hastily turn back towards his fellow Clone Officer's, proceeding to get a questioning - helmeted - stare from the both of them.

"Captain. Comander. Tomorrow is the admirals birthday and everyone from Lightning Company has been planning a large celebration for him, and - if you are willing to - I could use some more assistance."

Both Clones looked at on another before looking back to Bolt. "I believe that could be arranged, though we need to clear this with our generals first." Rex voiced his concern, as Cody nodded in agreement. Though, truthfully Rex did want to help. The Admiral was the man who gave him his name during the starting months of the Clone Wars, back when they hard to re-train their command style's under Alpha 17.

"That will be fine Captain." Bolt stated, though he personally had his doubts. The Admiral never got on that well with the Jedi, especially General Skywalker. He only hope General Kenobi would be more lenient, he usually was.

-Meanwhile-

Within the large red, grey, and golden, ornate office was located the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic - Sheev Palpatine - who was currently seated at his desk busy writing up a few things that every high ranking politician feared more then anything. Even if he was secretly a Sith Lord.

Yes. Jaune knew about the Chancellor's secret identity of cause, but the Chancellor also knew about Jaune's secrets. Therefore - no matter what - the two were at a constant stalemate with one another; for if one spoke out the other, it would cost them both. Most likely resulting in mutual destruction.

"Chancellor." Jaune announced to the Dark Lord causing the old man to look to him with a caring smile.

"Ah Jaune. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Now we merely need to wait for Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker in order to start this meeting."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the Republic's High Chancellor. Even if Palpatine was secretly a Sith Lord, Jaune respected the mans great ability to lead a galaxy spanning military. Though on the other hand, Jaune - like many admiral within the Republic - didn't think the Jedi has the same natural drive. "Sir. Is it wise for you to bring the Jedi in for this meeting?"

Immediately, Jaune saw an amused look on the old man face, who apparently had a similar feelings. "I understand your skepticism Jaune. But the Jedi have been annoyingly persistent in that they take part in all meetings that could potentially cause a negative effect to fall onto the Republic."

Jaune had a noticeable twitch in his eye, something he'd often get during times of overwhelming irration. Despite being on good terms with Master Kanobi. Skywalker was a different story. Honestly he felt that the Jedi has no place within the Republic's military. "But Sir. The Jedi Order is an independent religious organisation of 'Peace Keepers'. They have no right to make such a demand. Meetings such as these should be comprised by actual military operatives."

Jaune would of continued to vocalise his opinion, and irritation about the Jedis continued involvement during the Clone Wars, but Palpatine simply rased his hand slightly, as a way to politely say he wish to interject. His kind smile barely once left his lips. "As much as I would like to agree with you Jaune. It's not my place to say... Yet." Palpatine indirectly exclaimed his master plan to Jaune, since he knew that the Grand Admiral couldn't really do anything.

"Right... Anyway. Did you require any of my reports relating to the 26th Fleet before I leave for the Outer Rim?" Jaune asked his Commanding Officer, who held an amused smile.

"Hows the 'Weapon' coming along? Is it preforming as intended?" Jaune gave a knowing smirk to the Chancellor.

"It is working perfectly. The 'Proto Cannon' is performing beyond my expectations. Though, I must thank you Chancellor for giving me the proper... 'supplies' needed to maintain it's power consumption."

"That's wonderful to hear Jaune. I'm glad you could use such a weapon to it's full potential."

After their little conversation finished, it was as if an hateful silence consumed the room, with the two individuals present having an almost unseeable battle with one another.

These two men knew the darkest facts about each other, but they couldn't make a move without compromising themselves in return. So this was all they could do, until one made a fateful, and irreparable, mistake.

The consuming presence was thankfully lifted though, once two male figures entered the room.

One of them men was wearing a dark red and blue robe, with a metallic cylinder present on his belt; he had shaggy, darkish brown hair with a scar going over his right eye. "Master Skywalker." Jaune greeted, earning a disgruntled grown from the Jedi who simply continued to walk towards the desk alongside his master. Obi Wan Kenobi.

The man in question was currently wearing the lightish tan robe, alongside some plastoid clone armour. He as well possessed a similar, yet thiner, metallic cylinder attached to his belt. "Master Kenobi." Jaune greeted again to the other man, who simply gave a smile to the Grand Admiral.

"Apologize for our lateness Chancellor. There was a matter that needed to be discussed in private." The older of the two man explained there reason for being late, earning a nod and a friendly smile from the Chancellor. All of the hatred from before was gone, almost as if it wasn't there to begin with.

It was always a surprised to Jaune that the Jedi still had no idea about Palpatine's true motives. Just another reasion for him to dislike them so, he suppose.

"It's quite alright Master Jedi. I was simply having a pleasant conversation with the Grand Admiral here." Anakin looked over to Jaune, who held firmly a look of professional indifference.

"What did you two discuss? The 'Grand' Admiral's apparent distaste for Jedi?" Jaune looked over towards Anakin, though didn't say anything since Anakin already knew Jaune view of the Jedi, and how their 'interfere' in Republic matters.

"Well... that was... one of the matters we discussed, yes..." Palpatine explained, before coughing into his hand so he could continue with the meeting. "Anyways. As I was saying Master Jedi, I have gathered you three here to discuss a matter of great importance. I believe it is time that we secure an edge against the Separatists. I have received information that Jabba the Hutt is willing to divulge the Hutt's secret hyperspace routes. All that is left is to send a negotiator to reach a reasonable trade agreement between ourselves and the Hutt Clan."

Anakin twitched at the mention of the Hutt. It reminded him of his time as a slave, though the twitch had caught Jaunes eye. The Grand Admiral had become privy to such information relating to the young Jedi's past. A small part of him felt for the Jedi, slavery was a disturbing, and distasteful practice.

Though he reminded himself quickly that this was hardly the time for an emotional moment. In fact, it only proved his point more that the Jedi weren't meant to be military leaders. They were just to compassionate for their own good. How ironic.

"I don't need to remind you that we need those hyperspace routes. Grand Admiral Arc, I believe it's your time to be the negotiator." The Chancellor issued him the mission, looking towards Jaune who just held a look of curiously.

"Sir? I am a soldier, not a negotiator." Jaune stated. Wondering why the Chancellor would wanted him to spearhead the negotiations with Jabba the Hutt.

"That is true Grand Admiral. But you have negotiated peace between two species who were biologically made to attack each other. If that does not explain your power with words then I'm not sure what does." Palpatine chuckled at the achievement, ever since he saw Jaune all those years ago he knew the boy would turn out great with such potential to lead, and he was right. "Though if you feel so strongly against the idea Admiral, I could always leave this assignment to Master Kenobi. He has quite the experience in regards to negotiation missions." As the Chancellor said those last few words, Jaune looked to the Jedi Master besides him momentarily before coming to a conclusion.

Jaune looked back at the chancellor with a look of determination clear in his war-torn eyes. "I accept the mission Sir." And with those five words, Palpatine smiled at the Grand Admiral in victory. Jaune knowing full well that he was baited into agreeing to spearhead the mission.

Getting up from his chair, Palpatine began to type out the necessary information on the tablet he was currently holding, before sending the information to the Alpha A.I Jaune had under his command.

"Information received." Alpha reported the transfers completion, before going back into his idle state of silent.

"Good. You are all dismissed." And with those last words, the three individuals left the Chancellor's office.

Outside said office - as expected - stood the three, heavily distinguished Clone Officers. Awaiting patiently for their respective commanders to rejoin them.

"I wish you luck Grand Admiral. I have had experience with Jabba in the past; he is a highly dangerous Crime Lord. Keep you wits about you." Master Kenobi informed him in the Jedi's usual flamboyant fashion, before leaving with Cody following crisply behind him.

Jaune gave a quick glance towards Skywalker, to see if he wished to start anything again. Thankfully, he apparently chose to ignore the Admiral completely. Simply choosing to take some of his masters advice for once and leave, Rex follow behind him a few moments later. Though not before giving his respects to the Geand Admiral with a quick nod.

Looking to Bolt - who was currently typing something down onto a data pad, before he noticed that Jaune's attention was now directed at him. "Commander. Is everything in order?" Jaune asked, as he waited for his Commander to be finished so that they could leave.

"Just some new strategic plans Sir. I will complete them once we return to the fleet. Once they are complete I will run them by you. With your permission of course." Jaune smiled lightly at the Commander, as he chuckling softly.

"Permission granted Commander. Come now, we must return to the Aurora."

All the edits goes towards my good friend MidKnightMoonGlow99 who actually put in the first review; check him out hes a great guy and he makes awesome stories.


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Arc goes through his fleet preparing for his mission into the outer rim while looking back in key moments of his friends be them droids, aliens or even clones.  
> Jaune treats all with respect

(Warning, this will be a heavy flashback chapter to explain the more important parts of the story)

-Flashback-

Jaune was shifting side to side in the medical bed as that dream of Jaunes memories of beacon is running through his mind which in turn causes him to gasp in air looking at the bland white ceiling breathing heavily, he looked to the side wondering why he isn't feeling his arm to find out he didn't have his right arm anymore "AHHHHHHH!" Jaune yelled in surprise but then pain rushed to his arm causing him to scramble onto the bed grabbing his arm "MY ARM!" Two figures entered the room in a haste which both were not human or even Faunus, one of them who was obviously Female was a pink skinned woman with two twin like tails coming from her head.

Jaune didn't know she was a Twi-Lek while the other was another woman who also had twin like tails but she was a different species, she was a Togruta.

"Calm down sir!" The pink skinned creature exclaimed though his eyes darted all across the room beads of sweat hastily appeared on his forehead thoughts ran across his mind "where am I!? Where's my arm!? What the fuck are you!?" Both woman stared at each other until he started fidgeting more more wincing heavily "ahh!" He looked to his right seeing the Togruta stuck a needle into his stump where the pain was flowing but the pain suddenly stopped causing Jaune to sigh in relief "I just injected you with some Morphine Sir, do not worry" the Togruta giggled lightly putting the needle back into her lab coat while the Twi-Lek answered Jaunes question "your in Currosants General Hospital, you were admitted by a squad of Currosant Guards. We unfortunately have no information on your arm, and lastly I'm a Twi-Lek. My name is Lap'fimaz but call me Lap" she exclaimed smiling at him though he smiled back until the Togruta had introduced herself "I'm Duna Rashar. You are sir?"

Jaune stared at them highly unsure of what they are but Jaune knew he wasn't in Remnant anymore "Jaune Arc...short sweet, rolls of the tongue, the ladies love it" he chuckled nervously though he saw both girls raise what seems like eyebrows "do they Sir?" Duna exclaimed with her lips curling up into a smile.

Jaune looks around but his eyes lands onto the window, he gets up from the bed though the two alien woman kept close to him Incase anything happens but his eyes as well as his left arm slowly lands on the bandaged stump that used to be his arm, he stared outside seeing buildings so high he didn't know how far but his eyes landed on the flying vehicles that was far beyond the technology atlas could ever produce though he saw one of the largest ships in the air which is a Republic Venator Class Cruiser.

"What is that?" Jaune asked as he pointed or more like tapped the window that pointed at the direction of the Venator, both girls looked at each other curious on where this boy was born from if he never seen a republic cruiser "that boy is a Venator Class Cruiser, one of many in the Army" Jaune and the two doctors turned around to an old man wearing red formal robes "my name is Sheev Palpatine, High Councilor of the Grand Republic" it was at that moment on Jaune knew his life will be different.

-end of Flashback-

An LAAT Gunship is seen flying into a large hanger bay where dozens even hundreds of mechanical crew members are walking and running around with varies supplies and equipment towards, the blast doors of the ship opens to reveal two people coming off of it, it's Jaune Arc in his pristine white Admiral Uniform which is the uniform that shows everyone Jaune commends the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic, The largest fleet in the Republic.

Jaune walks off the gunship with Clone Commander Bolt behind him the two walks through the maze like hallways of the ship, this is Jaunes personal Capital Command Ship, it's the Secutar Class Cruiser dubbed Aurora.

It was the ship Jaune was allowed to command after the battle of Kamino the home world of the clone troopers, as Jaune kept walking through the maze like hallways "hey harry! Sup Phil! Davy!" Jaune became to call out some troopers names as they walked passed there commanding officer but what got Bolt and perhaps every other military leader is that Jaune had somehow know which clone had the correct name.

Harry did a finger gun at his commanding officer before adjusting his helmet then turned down a hallway.

Phil was a clone engineer and he was fixing a light fixture. He turned his head to face the admiral nodding with a smile "Admiral" he called out before turning to continue his work.

Davy was another clone trooper heading towards the hanger bay that the admiral just arrived in, he nodded at Jaune before continuing in his way.

"Admiral. I'm surprised you can tell the difference of each clone by there name given by you" Bolt exclaimed to his commanding officer while he placed both of his hands behind his back, he turned his head to face the blonde admiral who stared back with a smile "that's my secret Bolt, no one is the same so it takes a matter of extreme precision to tell the difference between each trooper under my command" Bolt nodded at Jaunes logic since the man can shoot a pea shooter through Cheerios from 30 Yards.

After a while of pointless banter and Jaune calling out to more troopers by there correctly given name Jaune and Bolt entered the bridge seeing over a dozen of ship operating in there control sections while the bridge walkway over to the windows stood two figures, one is Fleet Captain Thunder. One of the clones Jaune will gladly risk his life to save though many other commanding officers hardly saves there troops since they've served there purpose, this is one of the things that causes Jaune to stand out from the other leaders and one of the reasons many clones request to be put under his command.

Captain Thunder looks like any normal Ship Operator but what makes this one different was the Electric Blue eyed that are far different then any other clone.

Thunder turned to see Jaune coming towards them with Bolt "ah Admiral! Commander Bolt. Welcome back sirs" Thunder saluted to the two men who returned saluted back "its good to be back Thunder, Master Jedi..." Jaune said with disgust, Jaune didn't like the Jedi advising his troops nor his fleet but he respected them as fighters and peace keepers they however has no place in the military chain.

Adi Gallia is a Trolothian Jedi Master even a member of the Jedi Council, Adi had been assigned to Jaune Arc when he first commanded the 26 Fleet and while she didn't say much or gone against most of Jaunes orders. She was still there to advise him on proper orders but she personally felt this war is being drawn out by the true perpetrators of the war though she has no evidence, she however suspects Jaune knowing the truth behind the war.

Adi cannot try Jaune without physical evidence and even then only the military has any power over such to try there own, Adi turned around to face Jaune noticing his scowl and sighed since she and every other Jedi knows about the admirals distaste for the Jedi and there meddling on military affairs "Admiral Arc" "You didn't try and get into my newest ship, did you master Jedi?" Jaune exclaimed walking past the Jedi Master looking out through the left side windows to see Jaunes newest ship, it's a venator style ship but it's middle section had been cut out to be replaced with a large barrel cannon with its head peaked out "I have, I don't know why you are so Adamant on keeping the Jedi out of such a secret" Adi complained also walking over to him with Thunder and Bolt looking at the Proto Cannon "it wouldn't be much of a secret no would it Master Jedi? Plus it's a high level government secret that only me and the chancellor are allowed to know" Jaune explained the conditions of the secret to Adi though Jaune just smirked knowing full well the secret.

-Flashback-

Jaune is walking through Ruins of some desolated temple here on Currosant but he was flanked by a Trandosion aka Bossk one would wonder how Jaune Arc Admiral of the 26 Fleet would make friends with a predatory like species who's also a bounty hunter. Jaune will merely answer that he has a habit of making weird friends, Bossk would tell anyone is that he tried to kill Jaune back on Trandosha a couple years ago but Jaune who survived the wild infested with Grimm one time during his childhood, the blonde admiral would just easily apply what he'd learn against the trandosions.

Since then Bossk works for Jaune not only as a Bounty Hunter, Or one of Jaunes Military Captains but Bossk is also Jaunes friend. Since the lizard man not only respects Jaune as a soldier but also as a hunter.

"Are you sure this is where the ...ssssss Chancellor hassss told us to go Jaune?" Bossk asked as he hissed lightly raising his Relby Mortar gun while crouched his knees slightly moving forward while Jaune who was wearing Commander Bolts Armor.

Jaune had both DC-17 Commando pistols raised as he slowly walked into the temple with Bossk, both men kept walking onto they stopped in front of a door which raised on its own without either Bossk or Jaune to do anything to it which means...someone's knows they are there "this is getting creepy" Jaune pointed out raising his guns to the front slowly entering a room with the lizard hunter nodding also on heavy guard "what wassss the mission again?" "To find a special artifact for the chancellor" Jaune had explained though as soon as the two soldiers walked into a large room which a red triangle prism laid on top of a pedestal almost like its a decoration.

Bossk grabbed Jaunes shoulder as the armored admiral tried to step closer to it "I wouldn't. We don't know if itssssss dangerous" Bossk warned his friend but Jaune just looked at Bossk through the helmets visor "we won't know if we don't try" Bossk sighed but nodded letting Jaune go allowing the armored blonde man to look and walk towards the triangle prism the grabbed it slowly off the pedestal aaaaaand- it does nothing which Jaune had extended it when he grabbed the prism encase it blew up

So Jaune now holds it close to his helmets visor with Bossk closing in to get a better look "is this it? Is this what the chancellor wanted?" "It doesssn't look much.." Bossk commented

-time skip several hours-

Jaune who is walking through the senate building is a man on a mission with Bossk behind him holding his Relby Mortar launcher as if the trandoshan is ready to kill, as the two are walking fast through the halls after a bit of silent motivation the two entered the Chancellors office without even knocking seeing the old Dark Lord at his desk "ahh Admiral Arc, Captain Bossk. It's great seeing you two again so did you find what I needed?" Jaune and Bossk looked at each other with the latter slithering his tongue out to "sssssss..." so they looked at Palpatine again "Yeah we did, you some collector?" Jaune asked producing a triangle prism causing Palpatine to smile big at the sight "yes...I'm a collector of rare artifacts but this particular artifact Jaune is much more then a simple eye pleaser it's a Sith Holocron. An artifact of multiple purposes"

Jaune clocked his head slightly then took off bolts helmet which Jaune was wearing to get a closer look to the prism narrowing his eyes "I don't see anything special with this thing, what does it do?" Palpatine rose up from his seat causing Bossk to skid back lightly due to his trained hunter senses though the secret Sith Lord just went behind his chair to the window "Holocron my Dear Admiral are vast libraries of knowledge, the Holocrons are also able to record living messages within them, they can be used as keys for doors and more...even a possibility that bringing the holocrons of both sides. The jedis and the Sith one would be able to tell the future, answer any questions they have or possibly predict the deaths of many people who knows really" then sidious turned around walking around his desk taking the Holocron from Jaunes hand bringing the blonde mans hand back to his side.

"They too can also be used as an immense energy source for my latest project. X-01 Proto Cannon. The latest weapon of the republic that can eliminate a small fleet of separatist cruisers" Sidious took a much closer look of the prism smiling at his own reflection of the red hued great key but he pulled back putting the Holocron back into Jaunes hand "it's your decision on how to use this power Jaune, do you wish for me to open the Holocron for you to learn the secrets of the Sith or do you wish to go with my idea and use it as an energy source to destroy the separatists?" Jaune stared at the Holocron with a confused look of unsure with Bossk being the only one to offer his opinion "bro, I sssssuggest we do the power source since it will bolster our forces plus with that type of power we could be closer to ending the war" Jaune nodded before his eyes went back to the Holocron grasping it then stared at Palpatine "how long will the ship be ready for the Holocron" Sidious smiled darkly at Jaune "it's already ready Admiral..."

-End of Flashback-

"In any case send word to all the ships we are preparing to hyperspace jump to the outer rim" Jaune had ordered causing everyone to nod and move into place sending out messages and orders to the other ships.

Jaune leaves the bridge for everyone to get to work though he grabbed his holocommunicator from his belt as he walked through the halls turning it on calling someone and a figure appeared, it's a kaminoian also known the races that cloned the republic army, her name is De-Sasha Jaunes Fleet Captain and Head Instructor of the Proto-Cannon "Sasha" the Kamino woman looked at Jaune with a surprised look "Admiral Arc, what do I owe this pleasure to?" "Hows the Proto Cannon?" The Amphibious like creature smiled upon her head shifted towards the right as to show she was staring at something "it's working beyond our expectation Admiral, upon your target this will weapon be used against" Jaune nodded then ended the call with De-Sasha.

After a few minutes of peaceful walking Jaune ended up in his quarters which was small considering Jaune only needed enough room for himself and his wife. The room itself was partly baron aside from a large shard of a Red Crystal on a shelf while aside of another red hued artifact in a shape of a large dagger, It's a tooth of a Chiss-Goria however Jaune never encountered such a creature that size who's teeth can be classified as daggers. Jaune walked to the two artifacts and picked up the shard Crystal that is known as Blaze Dust from Remnant since back before Jaune was teleported from Remnant he attempted to integrate dust into his weapon but...history.

Jaune takes a closer look of the shard with a frown forming on his face "someone is looking sad my Handsome Soldier" a voice called out that is a bit high pitched but also a bit deepened which was the tone of another soldier, Jaune turned his head towards the bathroom door to show a blue skinned woman with long wavy dark blue hair that reached down to her shoulders though what's the most catching is her lightest red hue eyes though her iris's has a darker red color her name is Ar'alani, a Chiss Woman who also served in the Chiss Military before she transferred over to the republic and she's Jaunes Wife so her full name is Ar'alani Arc and she isn't in her uniform but instead of a pure white towel covering her figure.

She has perfect curves, DD Cup Breast's and her figure is to kill for though it wasn't the beauty that Jaune married her for it was her determination and will that won't the admiral over "just thinking about home my Blue Death" Ar'alani smiled sadly walking over hugging the white clad suited man from behind also taking a gander from the dust Crystal "we will find it my love, do not worry" ever since Jaune had joined the military he had Alpha, the AI he acquired back in the Rakata Library on Remnant is to start searching every section of the galaxy for remnants location even the unknown regions though strangely Remnant isn't catalogued in the Holonet so Jaune doesn't know where Remnant could be located "I know love but I'm just feeling love sick" Jaune turned around both characters are in each other's arms with Jaune planting a kiss on her lips into a lovers embrace.

-Flashback-

Ar'alani before she married as an Arc was just a simple Chiss Soldier though she was panting hard, much harder then any normal organic being since her squad was shot down over the frozen planet Hoth.

Ar was running through an abandoned base that once belonged to a republic unit in the Galactic War many, many centuries ago but now her uniform is a white polymer armor of the Chiss Army though she was using a nine face plated armor with a white cloth mask but she was also shaking due to the immense cold of the planet.

She keeps running through the Desolated halls holding onto a DC-15x Sniper Rifle that it's raised in front of her and her finger on the trigger "Karabast..." Ar muttered to her turning a right of the hallway going down another corridor.

Captain Jaune Arc is a Military Fleet Captain for the Seventh Fleet is inside a Snowtroopers Uniform with a DC-15 Long Blaster Rifle in hand though slouched its to allow Jaune more mobility to carrying is walking casually through the halls of the abandoned base "bzzzt, vrrrrr, dooooo" a mechanized voice sounded off behind Jaune causing the man to turn around to face the Specialized Combat Droid C-21 High Singer was behind him, the Droid was a bulky piece of equipment with a E-5 Heavy Carbine "yes I know it's cold Sin but bare with it...I mean Karabast! Your a droid you shouldn't feel the cold anyway" the droid looks down at Jaune due to it being a foot higher then him despite its unmoving mechanical face it had a deadpanned 'look' "brrr ssssshhhh reeee" "...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as Droid Racist..." Jaune rubbed the back of his snow specialized helmet chuckling nervously. Yep Jaune Arc has a strange ability to make weird friends.

As the two kept walking and Sins heavy footsteps sounding off into the hallway "take the right Sin, I'll take the left. We meet back in the common room in 30" "Zzzzzt. Reee. Toooo." Sin exclaimed the sounds before turning down the hall it's massive footsteps still heard though Jaune turned to the left and continued going.

Times ticking and Jaune didn't find his missions objective but as he turned to the right, he saw a large sniper rifle at his head held by a blue skinned woman "identify yourself!" She commanded taking her gone off safety causing Jaune to raise his gun lightly pointing at her stomach "Captain Jaune Arc of the Grand Republic Ma'am" she narrowed her duel red hue eyes at the snow trooper but she doesn't back down from his stand point "and what does the republic want with Hoth? It hardly has any standpoint or strategic value for you...so why" Jaune slowly lowers his gun down staring at the blue skinned woman through his visor "I was ordered to by my superiors to find you."

Ar'alani blinked several times she too lowering her weapon looking baffled as she was just a military soldier "but...why? I'm just a soldier...like you" Jaune nodded at her smiling behind his helmet though she was right why would a government ask for help to find a replaceable soldier though that's because the Chiss holds great resources and political value the republic wants and such they allow the help to gain favor from them "I don't know the exact reason but I was ordered to find you though if I get to save pretty ladies like you I wouldn't mind traversing dangerous terrain" She smiled gently at him lowering her gun completely "your a strange man Jaune Arc..." "Yeah I've been told that" he chuckled lightly though the sounds of heavy foot clanking is heard behind Ar causing her to raise her gun fast turning out to be met with the broad metal chest of Sin.

It looks down at the woman with an unnerved face of a cold calculating droid until it spoke in mechanical gibberish "reee quuuuu fuuuurrrr" "stop complaining you damn bucket of bolts" Jaune yelled at the droid.

-end of Flashback-

After a bit Ar is getting into her grey admiral uniform after a sweet make out session of her husband she is now getting into her uniform brushing her long wavy hair "my dear, what will be our mission if you returned to the Fleet much sooner? You said you'd be gone for a couple more days" she turned to face Jaune adjusting his white uniform though he had a smile on his face "and you look more handsome without that hideous beard" Jaune looked at her mildly annoyed on the beard comment "having that beard made me look more authoritative and tougher!" She just giggled at him but Jaune continued adjusting his uniform "but we have a mission to open negotiations with Jabba the Hutt" Ars smile then turned into a frown when Jabba is involved in this "Yeah I'm not to happy about it either love but it's orders and there secret hyperspace routes will assist us far greater plus it brings us closer to ending this war" she smiled once more walking over to Jaune bringing him into a lovers embrace "let's go".

And like that both husband and wife returns to the bridge of the aurora seeing Commander Bolt at the Platform with Adi Gallia but the next two are Military Captains of the Republic, Bossk is an Adult Trandoshan Male with a Relby Mortar gin on his back and he was looking on the data terminal along with the others while the last was the Droid Military Captain C-21 High Singer the most deadly droid to every cross the battlefield "guys" Jaune exclaimed catching everyone's attention "Admiral" Bossk hissed our turning and fist bumping the man who returned the gesture "Bossk you ready to kick some Droid Ass?" "Yessssss" Bossk hissed out again though a concerned musical tone came from Sin when it turned to face Jaune "bzzzzt yuuuurrr fiiiiii?!" "Not yours Sin, you know that plus you'd break my legs before I could even get a scorch mark on you" Jaune corrected chuckling nervously though the droid pounded on its chest showing its not to be messed with "Master Jedi have you uploaded the Hyperspace Coordinates?" Adi nodded at him as Jaune walked up to everyone.

"It's loaded into the Navi Computer, we just await your command Fleet Admiral" Jaune nodded then he turned to the last man of the group "command the troops to jump us into hyperspace" Bolt nodded as he turned to speak into his wrist communicators "jump into hyperspace" and like that all ships of the 26 Fleet jumps into hyperspace though as everyone watched the rings of blue danced outside as millions of stars flew passed them.

The ship shook around them causing everyone to lose balance for a moment, Bossk had gotten onto all fours using his claws as some sort of anchors "what was that?!" He shouted though he saw Sin get launched into one of the ship operator pits earning a few "HEY!" "OWW!" From some of the operator clones. Jaune managed to stay on his feet while holding his wife close to him "thank you love!" She exclaimed holding onto Jaune as he did to her though Bolt got launched into the controls but didn't hit anything dangerous and lastly Adi remained in control of her balance "status!" The Jedi commanded of one of the clones who runs to a console "it's a hyperdrive malfunction! It's affecting the entire fleet!" Jaune looked over shocked "what!?" Though before the clone could repeat his words the ship shakes once more and a bright light filled the bridge

—

Six ships jumps out of hyperspace and they are the command capital Aurora, Crocea Mors one of the venator Class ships, the other is Striker another venator Class ship while the last large ship is an Accelmator Class Cruiser lastly the two ships are two consular class cruisers Electro sweep and lightning straight.

Jaune gets up onto his feet while everyone was also doing the same "JAUNE!?" Jaune looked at Bossk who looks relatively the same was staring at Jaune with shock "my LOVE?!" Jaune was not sure why his wife was yelling though he turned around seeing a younger version of his wife around 17-18 though her hair was far shorter then her usual hair, it's not slicker, thicker and a bit spikier with a large piece between her eyes "Ar'alani!?" Jaune called out "you look so young!" "So do you Jaune!" Bossk commented giving Jaune a mirror who looks down to see himself...as he was when he was at Remnant "what the fuck!?" Adi also gotten up looking at herself in the reflection of a terminal to see herself also regressed in age "bzzzt juuuurrrrr ziiiiin" "guys! You wanna come see this..." and like that everyone even the clones of the bridge to the window to see a grey colored planet with a shattered moon.

Ar'alani covered her mouth with her right hand as she knew the description of the planet her husband came from while the rest looked at mild surprise but a black metal hand hits the window cracking it which caused everyone to look at Jaune with a furious look "fucking hell...KARABAST!" He cursed to himself only for alpha to ease the minds of the soldiers "we have returned everyone...to Master Jaunes Homeworld...Remnant".


	3. Chapter 2: Remnant Occupation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jaune has returned to Remnant, his inner circle of military leaders discuss what to do with Remnant but after Jaune tells them about it. Half wants to forced planetary occupation while the others believe negotiations could prove better but the answer is up to Jaune Arc

Several hours had passed over the six ships that had been forced out of hyperspace though while the age regression didn't affect the clones for which the Younger Adi Gallia had taken the time of the few hours to make sure, nor did the age regression didn't affect the droids which was sound logic.

In the Hyperspace Drive Room which is a huge room with several reactor cores

4 to be precise all located in the corners of the room, as Adi walked towards the crossway wall where the main controls for the hyperdrive system was located though it had 4 B1 Battledroids located however Adi believed having Droids on the ship is a disgust but the way they worked for jaune is unbelievable since no amount of hacking would get these droids to betray the one guy who believed that droids had souls and were there own person "Status" Adi ordered causing the four B1s to look up "do not worry General" a sound was heard behind Gallia and it wasn't human but more mechanized voice.

Adi turned her head to face the back over her right shoulder to see a Super Tactical Droid behind her though unlike the Separatist, this droid has a gold and white paint job.

Jaune several years ago along with Kamino Cloner and Scientist De-Sasha had came up with an idea to replicate pure human intelligence in the form of a Super Tactical Droid to see if they could replicate intelligence that could match of even exceed the Separatist Super Tactical Droid, but it was a failure to Sasha's eyes but Jaune felt he succeed since he created another droid to help him end this god forsaken war thus the Republic Super Tactical Droid is made dubbed TC.

"We are looking into the Malfunction to our Hyperdrives Master Jedi" TC explained as he walked past Gallia towards the Tactical droids troops which one of them gave TC a datapad looking into its contents "do you know what the malfunction was or how it came to affect the entirety of the fleet?" Adi asked walking over to TC with her cloak swaying gently as she walked "we are unsure of how the malfunction came to place into our hyperdrives but we suspected it was a virus with the main purpose was for it to destroy our hyperdrives which will costs us some time for repair them" TV informed the main purpose of the virus though Adi spoke up her concerns "wait...how did our hyperdrives even get the virus" TC faced Gallia with an unreadable expression even if he's a Droid "we are unsure for the moment but I have Arc Squad looking for Possible Breaches in our Security both on our ships and on the Secure Holonet" TC informed Gallia about the way he will search for any breaches "don't forget the possible chance of a spy" "ive already covered that and I got my personal ODM Squad looking into all Troop and Crew Placements because I have deduced that this virus is fast acting and had to be implemented 30 minutes before the malfunction which is supposedly but the fascinating thing about this they only need one hyperdrive for it to be connected to the rest of our fleet"

Adi raised an eyebrow but she nodded since anyone who wasn't at there assigned location 30 Minutes prior will be suspected of sabotaging there fleet and tried for treason "thank you TC also there's a meeting with all military leaders of the 26 Fleet that had been forced out of hyperspace with us" TC nodded but it started walking with Adi who are leaving the Hyperdrive Core "what about the Grand Admiral ma'am? I heard he had a furious breakdown upon arriving in this system"

Jaune Arc is seen sitting on his bed shirtless while he twirled the burn Crystal in his robotic hand though his blue eyes stared it down as if it were his puny pray "Commander Ar'alani has informed me that Grand Admiral Arc needs time to himself" Adi Gallia informed TC.

Inside the meeting room 5 more figures stood within with Ar'alani stood at the head looking over at the crew of men Jaune had trusted partial command over his fleet "Fleet Captain Thunder?" Thunder who stood at the middle of the table looked at Ar "present Commander" Thunder sounded off his presence "Marshal Commander Bolt?" Bolt who stood at the other end of the table was sitting down with his helmet off that was on the table "I'm here Commander" Bolt exclaimed brushing a hand on his bald head "Captain C-21 High Singer?" "Ferrrrrr Yiiiiii Nooooom" Sin exclaimed it's present as the bulking Droid stood next to the door with its arms crossed.

Ar smiled at the droid before her eyes landed on the final present creature in the room "Captain Bossk?" Bossk was sitting next to Bolt at the end of the table "here" Bossk gave his acknowledgment while hissing lightly

"Where's Jedi General Gallia and Commander TC?" Ar asked to the men but Bossk is the only one with the answer "TC said he found something in the Hyperdrives minutes prior to the Malfunction and General Gallia went to see the issue after we were forced out of Hyperspace" Ar frowned lightly looking down at the Datapad that was laying in front of her on the table, she already had received the report about the virus that infected there fleets Hyperdrives.

"I'm sorry for holding up this meeting" the automatic doors open to reveal Gallia walking into the room with TC behind her "I had to instruct several squads on looking for possible breaches as well as troop and crew placements 30 minutes prior to the Malfunction" The Super Tactical Droid informed the group about his actions several minutes ago.

"Now that's everyone's here before we move onto the main issue of this 'Remnant' Alpha spoke of, we need to know the emotional stability of Grand a Admiral Arc" Thunder exclaimed everyone looking at Ar'alani who raised an eyebrow "why are you looking at me Captain?" "Your his wife ma'am, shouldn't you be more worried about him?" Ar raised her eyebrow more

"Yes I am but I have to make sure the fleet is fine before I tend to my husband" She exclaimed while using her right hand to pull some of her short hair behind her right ear everyone nodded before Alpha, the AI belonging to Jaune Arc appeared as a hologram in the holoprojection port on the middle of the table "hows Jaune, Alpha?" Alpha looked at his masters wife "he's still collecting himself ma'am, I'm unsure if Master Jaune will be able to attend this meeting" everyone sighed upon hearing that with TC responding "it's expected since Admiral Arc hardly ever talks about his homeworld, we didn't calculate the thought that he didn't want to return?" "Improbable, he's been feeling homesick as of late though the shock of seeing his home again Might have sparked more anger then I initially thought" Ar'alani informed the Tactical Droid the true reason behind Jaunes breakdown "Bzzzt Guur Fiiii" Sin added it's thoughts to the conversation "I'm unsure if Jaune will assist in this decision brother" Alpha answered the question of his droid brother

"Alright enough about Jaune, he's down right now due to personal issues. Everyone has those once in a while, I felt home sick so bad that I decorated my room on the Aurora with a bunch of animal heads and flora but Jaune let me take some time off to visit Trandosha" Bossk informs everyone that everybody has there off days even droids get them.

Singer has taken time off to visit to visit his home world of Sullust

TC returned to Currosant for some time

Both Thunder and Bolt left for Kamino during there time

And Ar'alani had taken Jaune to her species, Chiss, Homeworld to visit her parents as well as experience her culture

"Alright so we need to discuss Remnant, Alpha what do you know so far?" Thunder exclaimed to Alpha who nodded at the request "though not as much as I prided myself with considering at had to delete a large chunk portion of Remnants data to make room for more on our current war...Remnant is comprised of 4-" Alpha began to explain Remnant until the doors open allowing everyone to look at said doors to find Jaune standing there shirtless with his uniforms shirt draped over his shoulders "Atlas, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo are the four safe havens or kingdoms that holds humans and Faunus out of the reach of the Grimm"

Safe Havens? Grimm? Faunus? What kind of Homeworld did Jaune come from "your all confused aren't you?" Jaune asked as he walked the side of the table standing next to his wife which they all nodded "who's the first?" Ar being the wife and second in command of the 26 Fleet gave the first question as to retain the dangers of the world "Grimm? Love what are they?" Jaune sighed as he sat down in the head chair rubbing his forehead "they are creatures of Grimm, Physical Manifestations of Negative emotions that preys on humans and Faunus ever since Remnant became capable of producing life" Bossk was the next one to ask the next question as he looked at Jaune "how did these humans and so called...Faunus, able to defend themselves?" Jaune looked at Bossk then answered the question "they possess an energy propellent called Dust, Dust is an energy based Crystal that can take the use of many elemental features like fire, ice or even Plasma but they also have been blessed with an energy source called Aura which allows them to call form temp strength, speed beyond normal humans and Faunus but they also possess semblance's. Manifestations of ones soul".

Bossk leaned back into his chair baffled by such things as he knew the different things of planets but to have energy and power similar to jedis...its a mind fuck though Gallia spoke her mind now "can you give proof of this aura and semblance's?" Jaune gave a deadpanned look to the Jedi "my Homeworld is Remnant and you don't believe me? You jedis my god..." Jaune grumbled feeling the soft touch of Ars hand on his left shoulder but anyway he raised his hand and it started to glow with white aura causing every to stare in fascination "this is my Semblance...Aura Amplification...I discovered it many years ago during the second battle of geonosis" Jaune deactivated his semblance and he looked at the table seeing everyone is now believing about his aura.

The doors open to reveal the last member of the inner circle, it's an OOM Commander B1 Battle Droid though During the second battle of geonosis Jaune had found him on the field but Jaune was fascinated by this simple droids superior programming as such he brought the droid into his army code naming the droid 'Requiem', though certain Super Tactical Droid especially TC outclasses Requiem due to immense experience "hey guys, sorry for being late. I hit my head on a wall and I was being checked out by the engineers" Requiem explained his reason for being late sitting down at the seat next to Bossk.

"It's quite alright Requiem, we were just discussing my Homeworld..anymore questions?" Though Bolt raised his hand catching Jaunes attention "Yes Commander?" "I've heard this 'Faunus' is native to Remnant, what can you tell us about them" Jaune sighed running a hand over his face recollecting himself before he stares at Bolt with a serious look

"The Faunus people are heavily discriminated against just because they are born differently, a company called the Schnee Dust Company exploits them with low wages, no pension and unsafe working conditions. The Faunus had banded together under the name white fang to support equality of the Faunus but in the recent years I had been on Remnant is that the white fang had turned into terrorists, killing any human to 'support' the cause but to my eyes it's downright murder of the innocent who believes Faunus is superior." And like that silence shock reigns the room even the droids are expressing feelings of shock that such a species could be harsh on another species because they are different even those on the republic aren't as Xenophobic because most aliens prefer to stay within there own militaries.

Adi Gallia slams her fist into the table rattling it catching everyone even Jaune off guard "that is unacceptable! This planet covered by hostile species and humans has the nerve to look down on another species when they can work together to make Remnant a safer place!" TC who added his own voice to the table "I say we need to do a force planetary occupation to stop such discrimination" "we can't do that! Our intentions will be looked like we are bad guys! Like the Separatists" Requiem started also getting up and the whole table is erupted into shouting of what to do with Remnant but Jaune who remained leaned in his chair also thinking what to do with Remnant.

On one hand he finally is back home that he can return to Team JNPR and Rwby then recontinue with his life, Jaune frowns once more thinking that 20 Years had passed since Jaune teleported using the ancient Rakata Teleportation Device

But on the other hand Jaune now has the power, influence and equipment to cause a massive planetary occupation. He can solve all of remnants problems by integrating Remnant into the Republic

"Love?" Jaune stops his train of thought to look at his left where Jaunes young wife stood, she has her arms crossed smiling at him "anything you do I'll follow to the end my love" Jaune smiled back at her returning his gaze to the table and saw half of his military leaders divided with the table as the line

One half of the argument was speared by Adi, TC and Thunder which they would amass a planetary occupation of the planet but the other half Consisted of Sin, Bossk, Bolt and Requiem saying that peace and negotiations is the better way to earn the planets favor and help them.

Jaune decided to raise his voice to quell the arguments "SILENCE!" This shouts everyone one with everyone staring at Jaune as he leaned back into his seat "both arguments hold solid points but they won't work because atlas will try to bargain more then they should and even then I am not willing to part with any technology because when I still lived on Remnant they have a tendency of losing there equipment rather easily. And with the Grimm and the White Fang will not be negotiated to easily so planetary occupation will hold some difficulties but not improbability. For the meantime Requiem?"

Requiem turned to face his current master with a salute "yes sir?" "I want you to map a large portion of land on Remnant that can used to build a city for us because we need to establish ourselves as a kingdom before we approach the rest of Remnant." Requiem saluted to Jaune once more "Roger Roger" "Bossk and C-21? I want you two scout the land of Requiems had chosen to have some natives move into our lands. Because a kingdom isn't complete without Law abiding citizens" Bossk saluted lazily with C-21 also saluting "Bzzzt Fuuur Yiiii" "Yeah, we always get the fun missions" Bossk commented or answered Sin as such Requiem, Bossk and Sin left the room.

"TC I want you to use our communications lines, Holonet even my personal holocommunicator to look for the rest of the 26 Fleet because I was told only 5 ships had arrived with use" Jaune ordered allowing TV to salute "yes sir, I'll shall get right onto that I'll complete your task along with searching for the breach or possible spy" and like that TC leaves the room in a swift "Bolt I want you to get the men into the hangers along with all open comms because I plan on giving a speech" Bolt nodded putting his helmet he leaves the room while speaking into his comms "all troops keep your comms opens and ears to it. All troops on the aurora reconvene into the hanger bays-"

"Thunder I want you to resume your current duties and make sure the cruisers are operational" Thunder nodded saluting before leaving the room which remained of Adi Gallia "Master Jedi, I want you to assume the position as Peace Keeper and Guardian of this new kingdom. I'll allow you to take several squads of clones to form a police unit, as such your in charge of building laws alright?" Adi nodded smiling gently "your going a good thing Grand Admiral" Adi now leaves the room already thinking some laws in her head.

"Now we have our plan of action but what do you plan on telling the men of our current goals?" Ar'alani asked as Jaune got up taking off his admirals coat to reveal his chiseled chest and body causing Ar to blush a dark blue "...I'll wing it" Jaune exclaimed chuckling nervously when Ar just gave him a deadpanned look "you didn't plan on telling the troops...did you Jaune?" Jaune just chuckled nervously before he walks towards the doors with a confident smile "nope! But now I have to so I'll just say what's in my head" Ar sighed to herself as she walked behind the thoughtless admiral.

Jaune enters the hanger by seeing around 10 K men in his hangers alone but even more as he raised his intercoms from his wrist as he stepped onto the raised platform

"To the men and women of the 26th fleet. This is Admiral Arc speaking to all of you who are left.

I know that many of you are worried, confused, and even fearful at this time.

As your Admiral, I will not lie to you. You deserve the truth.

Our situation is dire.

We are currently in unknown territory. We do not know truly why we arrived where we are now, but we know - due to our last estimated position - that we are currently somewhere outside the cataloged regions of our galaxy.

To my knowledge. The Aurora, The Striker, The Crocea Mors, The Lightning Straight, The Landpoint, and The Electro Sweeper, were the only ships which exited out of Hyperspace at this location.

So. Because of the facts presented to us. As protocol dictates, we have to believe the worst case scenario has occurred.

That. The rest of the 26th fleet has gone missing or destroyed due to a Hyperspace anomaly.

I urge us all to stay strong in the presence of this tragedy.

But. As hopeless as our situation may seem at this time. We must continue onward. As we always have.

For we are still the 26th fleet. We are still the strongest the Republic Navy has to offer. And we can still survive anything this galaxy has to offer.

No matter the risks, no matter the hardships, and most definitely, no matter our fear.

So. I ask you all now.

Stray strong. Stay determined. And most importantly, stay hopeful. Because, I know that as long as we stay together - united - that we can overcome anything that stands in our way."

After the speech roars of Cheers had occurs as many troopers had sounded there support and love to there commanding officer, many raised there fists into the air in greater support while though Ar'alani clapped as Jaune got off the stage "that was wonderful my dear." Jaune nodded as he and his wife went into the hallways "Yeah, all that came from my head to. I expected a completely different outcome" "of course you did" Ar exclaimed sighing happily though after a while they enter Jaunes office which is littered with great Artifacts all over on his desk, the walls etc.

On the left side of his desk laid a sort of alter to the Mandolorian Darksaber, the dark saber in mandalore culture is considered an artifact greatly treasured to the first mandalorion Jedi and is a symbol to one who leads mandalore, Jaune doesn't lead mandalore but instead took the saber as a gift and an art piece because after the assassination of Duchess Satine the entire planet is in Anarchy.

The other side of Jaunes desk laid a Helmet of the Shadow Collective Unit that was under the command of Darth Maul. He took the helmet to appreciate the art.

He has a large Zillo Beast Scale on his right wall as Jaune was the first to collect one of the scales as to appreciate a supposedly dead species and because he loved the power of the scales.

Jaune also as a Separatist Vibroblade Hung up on a wall on the left side of the door which the blade was once used by Admiral Trench, Jaunes Archrival.

There's a Golden Arc Sculpture behind Jaunes desk and chair, it's small but not that small and it's a mold after Jaunes Great Grandfather Arrival also next to the Sculpture is Jaunes old chest plate which is part rusted.

Behind the alter of the darksaber is a holographicprojection of mandalore as Jaune loves there culture.

There's an Arc Banner next to the Zillo Beast Scale.

There's a suit of mandolorian armor on the right side of the door but it's not just any armor, it's Pri Vizlas Armor with the paint job and cape. Jaune turned the dead mandos Armor into Jaunes personal armor though Jaune himself doesn't go on the field much these days.

Also on his desk laid a custom weapon which is actually Jaunes personal weapon called Arcs Wrath, it's is in its range mode which looks like a Dc-17 Commando Pistol but it's barrel is more cylinder while it's melee Mode is a lightsaber.

Though the most interesting artifact of Jaunes entire collection is a face plate with a blaster scorch mark but what's interesting about this certain face plate is that this belonged to General Grievous of Separatist Alliance during the time Jaune and Jedi Master Kit Fisto had ravaged the Head Generals hidden base

Lastly on the barren wall lays another alter which holds up a double sided lightsaber belonged to Savage Opress the former brother to the Sith Lord Dark Maul as well as the portrait of the yellow monster.

Jaune walks behind his desk to sit down over looking at all the art and artifacts he collected over the years "Alright my love, until Requiem can find a suited location for our kingdom. We must wait" Ar'alani nodded

-Meanwhile-

on the planet surface is where the lizard figure named Bossk is roaming the wilds with his signature rifle Relby Mortar Gun is raised as he shifted through several trees though the sounds of the leaves were mixed into the sounds of heavy metal boot clanking behind the lizard man.

C-21 High Singer aka Sin was behind Bossk with its Modified E-5 Carbine rifle raised with one hand while the other was kept to its side, Bossk swatted away a small tree branch but it smacks him back in the face sending the Trandoshan on his back "argh..." Bossk groaned moving onto his front on all fours "heheh...reminds me of Trandosha" Sin stopped watching Bossk making a fool out of himself "Furrrrr siiiiiii tuuuuuu" "Yeah I'm having fun! Imagine all the creatures I can hunt! I gotta get the Grand Admiral to tell me what kind of Grimm I can kill" Bossk said to the bulky droid, Bossk then got back up onto his feet and continued forward.

30 minutes passed in blissful silence though during that time Bossk was getting restless considering of the species called Grimm is supposedly inhabit Remnant but yet they had yet to come across one "you think the admiral was exaggerating about this whole Grimm situation-" As Bossk was complaining the lack of Grimm in the area Sin grabbed Bossk by the shoulder stopping him and the bulky droid from walking off a cliff as they walked out of a forest, the cliff overlooked a 50 meter village with hardly any defenses "now that's just careless overlook" Bossk commented at the lack of defenses that Sin nodded at "tuuuuu miiiiii" Sin sounded off with Bossk nodding and the two climbs off the cliff to walk into the village.

Within the village was hardly busy with practically no one around with Bossk looking around sniffing the air smelling human scents mixed in with animal scents "I smell aggression in the air, I fear that something happened to the villagers"

-BAAAAAAAANG-

Bossk crouched down as a loud gunshot rang in the air though Sin wasn't that concerned due to its metal, it takes more then a single blaster bolt to hurt it "I was right!" Bossk yelled as he looked around trying to see where it came from "where was that!?" "Fuuuur tiiiiii hmmmmm" Sin exclaimed pointing to the northeast with Bossk looking to that direction "that must be the location of the villages square" "siiiiiii tuuuuu" "Yeah yeah we are gonna do something!" Bossk replied as he starts to run with C-21 following close behind its E-5 Carbine at the ready.

After a but the two soldiers stealthily walks into the center square crouching behind several crates seeing the villages inhabitants cowering on their knees while 8 Figures wearing clothes that belonged to the white fang though what Bossk and C-21 saw was that the inhabitants were both humans and Faunus though mainly woman Faunus and human men "this is disgusting! Do you really believe equality can be assured with them?!" The head Faunus which was a full masked individual but it's a woman held a smoking pistol "the Faunus are above humans! After all they have done do you really believe they can be redeemed as our equals!? It will just give them the chance to put us through discrimination!" She yelled at the people who were cowering under the white fang because they just want a peaceful life, below at the write fang Oppressors feet is a dead human male with a Faunus girl crying ontop of him, the Faunus girl was a dear with large antlers "you Faunus woman had been tainted by these humans now I'm here to cleanse you" she raised her gun to the Faunus girl crying over the male but as she tries to pull the trigger many villagers close there eyes waiting for the blast of aggression.

That blast did occur but not where it was thought to be from as some of the villagers mainly the males kept there eyes open to see a blaster bolt striking the oppressor woman on the head and the head exploded upon contact killing her instantly causing the rest of the white fang members to recoil at such a sight while a scream of surprise came from the villagers "you know, we an oppressor stands above all preaching facts that are untrue, we end up disagreeing" everyone stares to the left of the village seeing a lizard man holding up a smoking barrel of the Relby.

Bossk was standing on some crates holding the gun at the trajectory towards the white fang "now tell me white fang what will you do to a force greater then yourselves?" One of the white fang watched as a bulky droid walked over to the villagers he raised his assault rifle towards it but the droid just grabbed the crying woman pulling her back to the ground "n-no way.." the grunt said while another grunt saw the reaction "what!?" "That Atlas Tin Can...the way it moved, the way to took that woman away...no tin can could do that without being ordered to...I think that robot has human like intelligence" the first grunt exclaimed though it already turned then stared down the grunts because tin can is a racist remark to droids.

C-21 Raised it's blaster as the white fang members started shooting at the republic soldiers, Bossk turned and slams into the floor yelling "get to the ground!" And like that the villagers drops to the floor with Bossk while the main fire is directed to C-21 but the droid watched as the dust infused bullets are just bouncing off its armors alloy as sparks is formed when the bullets make contact "Bzzzt Fiiir tu?" Sin sounded off as the bullets stopped, the grunts looked at each other fear starting to build because of there weapons not working "just kill them!" Bossk yelled allowing Sin to turn back grabbing his carbine that was attached on his back pelvis.

Raising it he shoots it hitting one of the grunts he falls back dead "w-what!? He had aura!" Sin shoots again hitting the grunt that spoke killing him before the grunts turned back continued to shoot Sin though the bullets kept bouncing off the body while there's were hit by the laser bolt, even with aura these weapon are cutting through them like butter on a hot summer day.

The last grunt hits the ground dead with a smoking charred blast on his chest though Sin walked over admiring his work "nice job Sin!" Bossk exclaimed before he got up looking at the villagers who watched Sin with fascination "who among you is your leader?" A man shakily stood up walking in front of his people "I-I'm...the v-village Chief..." as he was stared down by two people who wasn't afraid nor affected by the White Fang "I am Bossk, Captain of the Grand Republic. This is my Partner C-21 High Singer. We've come to offer you protection from this world, these Grimm, these white fangs will never bother you when me and my soldiers have any say in it"

The village chief as well as all the villagers watched in greater fascination that they could get a better life under there protection, they could live in peace. As citizens of the Grand Republic


	4. Fleets coming together, Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several ships of the twenty six fleet had mysterious arrived from hyperspace granting couple members of the inner council but Jaune won’t be around to greet them as he has to deal with information gathering and meeting a thorn of his past
> 
> The Lieutenant of the White Fang is about to know what true powerlessness will feel like after meeting with Shadow Squad

Chapter 4: Fleets Coming By, Assassination   
——  
Jaune looks at the burn crystal in his right palm as he usually did whenever he was thinking about his home, team, friends but this time he was thinking about the situation of his position completely on how he became the admiral of the twenty six fleet, married to the most wonderful woman Ar’alani, became best friends with 2 Clones, 5 Aliens and 7 Droids though half of his friends; Inverse, Proxy, Magna, HK, Charon and De-Sasha had been separated from the main fleet ever since they had arrived to Remnant after a week since the Hyperspace anomaly but anyway Jaune kept thinking about that faithful week of everyone turning against him, even the beacon staff demanded Jaune to be expelled and arrested but it took Ozpin and Glynda to exert there aura to keep them in line while the power to expel students relied solely on the Headmaster but even then they could never veto his decision as it required glyndas vote.  
But that day when his transcripts were revealed is when everyone aside from his closest friends turned against him.  
-Flashback-  
Jaune was 16 Years old before he stumbled across the Rakata a week later, Jaune has his head down with his hoodie over his head trying to blend into the stonework as it was hours after Cardin publicly though as Jaune kept walking through the halls he is glared at, his weapon Crocea Mors was stolen an hour ago and he was literally kicked out of the dorms because they said he didn’t belong here “Jaune!” The Knight looked up to see his team running towards him.  
Jaune closed his eyes tight waiting for the beatings to come since he was jumped a while ago but he was hugged instead opening his eyes to see Nora hugging him gently which was odd for even her “I-is it true!?” Jaune didn’t respond but that was all the affirmation Nora needed so she hugged a little tighter.   
Pyrrha stood in front of Jaune sadly that he in all of his good intentions has been made out to be the badguy just because he wanted to help people who couldn’t help themselves “Jaune....what are you going to do?” Ren remained silent even though he was far from calm since his brother in such a mess for just wanting to help “I don’t know Pyrrha...maybe I should leave, it’d make you guys live a bit easier” Nora sprang up angry shaking her head fast causing her hair to whip all around “no! Never! You can’t leave Fearless Leader!”   
Ren nodded at Nora looking at Jaune with a bit of sympathy “she’s right Jaune, your our leader, you came this far with us so we are going to finish it together” Jaune looked up confused at Ren unsure of what he meant “what do you mean Ren?” Pyrrha also looked at Ren her eyes widening at what the ninja was referring to, she, Ren and Nora could train Jaune so he could be strong enough to stay at beacon “w-what do you mean?” Jaune asked eyes widened at Ren though Nora had caught onto what he was going to say “he means Fearless Leader, we are gonna train you to be worthy to be here!” “R-really!?” Jaune exclaimed shocked and happy that his team were willing to do that for him causing the blonde man to smile with them.

Upon arriving at the lunchroom since NPR had agreed to train Jaune to get him to the rest of the students levels, when they entered the room every student aside from two teams glared at Jaune.   
Jaune kept his head down as he walked past the sea of angry students and Faunus who trained there entire lives to get to beacon so they decided to rain there vengeance on the one who cheated there way in “ignore them Jaune, don’t let them get to you” Pyrrha exclaimed patting her partner in his back giving him the comfort needed to get past this difficult time of aggression “hey guys!” A voice called out causing team JNPR to look up to see Rwby at the usual table but with the W in Rwby missing.  
“hey guys! Where’s Weiss?” Nora asked looking around seeing Yangs eyes shifted to red though she pointed to the right of the table seeing Weiss at an empty table though she was glaring at Jaune from her location “Ice Queen didn’t want to be associated with Vomit Boy so she switched tables” Ruby looked down sadly “why does she do this!~...Jaune only came to beacon to help people..” Blake nodded at her words since the cat Faunus was the first aside from Pyrrha to rely behind the blonde knight.  
“What do you expect rubes, all of us earned our way into beacon though Jaune just forged his way in...how did you even forge your transcripts Vomit Boy?” Jaune sighed muttering “I’m never getting rid of that name...” though he coughed lightly speaking up to the two teams “all it was is just getting past a few fire walls and changing my national school record” “those are federal records Jaune...getting to them is impressive alone but you changed them as if they were real” Blake exclaimed surprised at such technical accomplishments.  
“mom said I’ve always been good with computers” Jaune exclaimed what his mom said with his talents but Jaune skips forward when a trey hits him on the back of his head but ruby caught him with Pyrrha and Yang raising their hands ready to break some bones, Nora grabbed a chair ready to throw it if not for Ren holding her back.  
Though someone among the crowd shouted at Jaune “get out of beacon you fucking cheater!” Blake growled getting up from her seat though it takes a lot to piss off this girl, Jaune raised his hand stopping the girls from attacking “it’s fine guys...” “no it’s not! You shouldn’t be treated that way!” Ruby said shouting hugging Jaune trying to make him feel better “Yeah Lady Killer, we get you caught up with the rest of us” Yang said as she just volunteered her team to help train Jaune   
-End Flashback-  
Jaune sighed putting down the crystal down on his desk littered with his artifacts but also a datapad so Jaune picked up the pad as he slides through layers upon layers of planning for Palpatines eventual betrayal of the Galactic Senate along with Order 66, Jaune had convinced the head cloner on Kamino to divulge on Order 66 after a strange event concerning Arc Trooper Fives who said he uncovered a secret plot against the Jedi though while Jaune is more then happy to end the jedis for good but this involved the entire senate as well as the galaxy so Jaune kept digging and digging to find out this whole war was an elaboration by the chancellor.  
though after figuring this out so not to cause a panic he told a half lie saying these inhibitor chips inside would cause the clones to go berserk after a certain period of time as such caused every clone in the 26 Fleet to have this inhibitor chip to be removed so Jaunes managed to keep his clones out of Palpatines reach of Order 66.  
Though Jaune during his service only suspected Sheev to play a part in the war, the admiral would’ve never figured the old man to be truly behind it so Jaune since then as been planning for years to fight back and those plans involved taking the droid schematics to build his very own droid army because the Chancellor held command of the clone army so the Arc Admiral needed to take the droid army to continue the fight for freedom and security of the galaxy.  
Jaune moved to the first slide of his army which consisted of the normal B1 Units, the next was the B2 Super Droid, the droidakas The Original design as well as Jaunes own modifications so he dubbed them The Droidaka Mark 2, he bought the schematics for the BX Commando Droids from a defective Separatist Soldier or Commander, along with more droids schematics but here’s what gets Jaune.   
He needs the supplies and material to build these Droids so he needs to start mining on his continent as well as sending some of his ships and men to colonize other planets...so hard.   
Then the Admiral needs to build his droid factory and get some of his men to overlook the operations while Jaune himself can focus on the Occupation of Remnant and the complete build of his kingdom who is near in completion since several villages had joined and is assisting the builder troopers and B1s on building the fortification wall though at the moment the wall itself is only 15 meters high while the goal is 30 meters so the wall building is half way done. But several Grimm started coming to disrupt there progress so Jaune sent down some Jet Pack Troopers and AT-TEs for support, the Beowulf’s were gunned down as fast as they could come but the tanks were able break through the Deathstalkers Armor along with some Anti Air Missiles that tracks and kills Nevomores and Lancers.  
The civilians who were integrated into the republics protection have felt the need to help as much as they could so they decided to join in the republic many branches as such some went into the science division, medical division and military.   
Jaune puts down the pad as his plans started to form but he needs the material, supplies, land mass etc but Jaune is already accumulating stress from all the planning and leading though he’s also worried for his friends that haven’t arrived yet so that’s causing immense problems “Grand Admiral” Jaune looked up seeing Requiem walk into his office with TC next to the Superior B1 “hey Requiem, TC what’s going on?” Requiem and TC looked at each other though the B1 motioned for the Super Tactical Droid to go first.   
TC looked at Jaune nodding at him raising a datapad “I’ve finished my investigation on the Aurora and we do indeed have a spy amongst us, CT-0989 codenamed Slick.” Jaune raised his eyebrows looking shocked at the traitor was slick “that trooper from Crystosis?” Jaune looked down feeling betrayed because he gave the trooper slick a second chance after his traitorous actions back on the crystal planet but to find out he is up to his old tricks “where is he at right now?” “He’s in the prison cells on the detention block” Requiem responded then grabbed the datapad from TC going through it “from what we understand of his confession, he was hired by General Grievous to sabotage our fleets so he could get to Jabba the Hutt first.”   
Jaune groaned more rubbing a hand over his face as the stress was apparent on his face “anything else?” “Yes sir, it concerns with the Rakata Library founded at the...’Emerald Forest’ we must have you return there to gain whatever information they possessed to assist us in our occupation” TC informed folding its hands behind its back waiting for his leader, Jaune leans back into his chair thinking about the library adding more stress to his body until he thought about something “Alpha.” Upon being called Alphas holographic body is materialized from the holoprojection that used to for, Mandalore now is replaced with Alphas form.  
“Yes Master?” Alpha exclaimed his presence looking at his master for 16 Years “is it possible for you to access the Holonet Hub of the Rakata Library in the emerald Forest?” Alpha pondered the question for the moment until he nodded “yes I can indeed master but the downside is I need to be in the vicinity of the Holonet Hub for me to access it” Alpha exclaimed getting a nod from Jaune, Jaune looked at the two droids within his office issuing out his order against the traitor.  
“as much as it pains me, we can’t allow this spy to do what he did without repercussions so I’m ordering an execution by Firing Squad” TC nodded typing the order into his pad putting it under his robotic right arm “very good, and one last thing Grand Admiral. There has been no word of any ships missing within in the 26 Fleet” the Super Tactical Droid exclaimed getting Jaune down causing him to lean back in his Boss Chair “oh...” “but we are hopeful! Those leaders you hand picked are a tough bunch, hardly anything could take ‘em out” Requiem exclaimed brightening up the admiral getting him to smile.  
“alright you two, I’m getting my armor on so get out” Jaune ordered with the two droids leaving near instantly as Jaune gets up walking over towards the Deathwatch Armor on it’s stand “well Pri Vizla, the pride of deathwatch is going out against a new world” 

After about twenty minutes a man wearing the Mandolorian Armor of the Former Pri Vizla is walking through the halls entering the hanger bay, Jaune Arc is wearing this armor with his T-Shaped Visor Helmet under his right arm which has his shoulder cape on though he has 2 Mandolorian Pistols in holders on both sides of his legs with ‘Arc’s Wrath on his back belt underneath his Jetpack which houses 5 Minutes worth of fuel though the speed is more then worth the little of fuel but it’s also has a Homing Rocket with the power of a clone Missile Launcher but he has a Wrist Gauntlet housing many many weapons for Jaune.  
It has a missile launcher built into the wrist weapon but with many varieties like Normal, High Explosive, Anti-Vehicle, Stun, Flash Bang, Concussion but that’s not all it also has a cable cord that’s used to incapacitate enemies by restraining them or forcing them to trip but it’s also used to quickly grabbed fallen weaponry.  
the wrist weapon has a built in flame thrower projector with 15 Feet in range and it’s power can match to a mass produced flamethrower.  
it also has a dart shooter built into the wrist gauntlet with Normal, Explosive, Durasteel Tipped, Stun, Concussion, and Sleep Gas, but that’s not all! It also has a built in twin blasters doubling the amount of power! So much Weapons! So much power! Jaune couldn’t resist taking this and making it his own.   
In recent years in the war Jaune has become a weapons fanatic like his Best Friend Ruby so whenever Jaune gets the chance he will take a collection of unique weapons across the galaxy, Jaune even has a personal armory of his collection of weapons and armor.  
Anyway, Jaune kept walking towards the middle of the hangers seeing his pride and joy personal Starfighter which Jaune had stolen from a special someone, it’s former Designation is the Soulless which was the custom Starfighter for the Cyborg Head General Grievous before it was repainted with a gold and white and it has the republics symbol on the side so Jaune smiled at the sight then kept walking towards it, his cape swaying gently in the wind.  
The cockpit of the Starfighter opened automatically allowing Jaune to jump and land into the cockpit, the admiral starts pressing numerous buttons around the flight controls seeing that his fuel tank is full, twin blaster cannons are loaded, the electromagnetic cloaking beacon is operational.. Ship is ready for departure “good, Alpha. Set in the coordinates for the emerald forest along with Point 4456, Census as well as Vale City” Alphas holographic form appears in the holoprojector that is built in the fighter just ahead of the steering controls though Alpha has a look of confusion on Jaune “the emerald forest I understand sir but Vale and Census? Why would you need to go to them? The information from the Rakata Library holds all of remnants information for millennia’s and it’s still cataloging information as we speak” Alpha gave his voice of reason and concern though Jaune smiled underneath his helmet glad he knows someone who would question him and those people that Jaune respects the most since they are independent thinkers.  
“I need to visit someone in census...” Jaune stopped as Alpha could feel the anger radiating from Jaune even if the Former didn’t have a body though Jaune calmed down enough chuckling “and even if we get everything we need from the Library I still need help, form connections, recruit spies, information networks. This is a game Alpha and to win you need to think ahead of your opponents, Alpha trust me this is the game I’ve always played with Admiral Trench and I always win” Jaune exclaimed as he looked out the right side of the cockpits hatch giving a few maintenance clones a thumbs up which they gave back to the pilot.  
“very well sir, I’ll trust your judgement on this matter but what about Mistress Ar’alani? Doesn’t she need to know your departing from what’s left of the fleet? What about the rest of the Inner Council and the Arc Lightning Company?” Alpha asked as he punched in the coordinates of the three locations with Census being the First, Emerald Forest being the Second and Vale being last so double checking his work nodding to himself “Ar’alani is my wife and my second in command so she knows that she will take command when I leave to the field personally she’s expected to take over” Jaune exclaimed his thoughts before the Ship Designated ‘Arc’s Pride’ slowly starts levitating off the ground.  
Then it flies out the ray field that keeps the pressurized air within the ships so it doesn’t get soaked out into the breathless void of space.

After flying into the Atmosphere of the Planet known as Remnant gave Jaune a nostalgic feel since only Bossk and C-21 had gone on it as well as Jaunes personal Squad the ‘Arc Squad’ whichis comprised of clones Jaune trained personally.  
As the Arc’s Pride flies through the air undetected by any kingdoms since Jaune has an IFF Scrambler on board so tracking Jaunes personal Starfighter is Nigh-impossible to do so only the skilled among the skilled could do so, infact only two people were able to equal Jaune in the air which are Anakin Skywalker and General Grievous.  
Anyway Jaune pressed a few buttons until a beeping sound came from his onboard Holoprojector “who is it Alpha?” “It’s Commander Bolt” “Put Him through” Alpha nodded as his form turned off replaced by the holographic form of Marshal Commander Bolt, Bolt is holding a DC-15 Blaster Rifle in his right hand but lowered a lot while he held what is obviously a holoprojector “Grand Admiral, it’s Commander Bolt. Commander Ar’alani had sent us to help a village that had been attacked by the White Fang but we were to late...everyone is dead...even the children...” Bolt reported in but Jaunes hands gripped the control mechanisms hard but due to his armor it wouldn’t show his knuckles turning white.  
“Who’s behind the attack Commander?” Jaune asked deathly quiet which caused bolt to feel a shiver on his spine but complied with the order “we’ve sent some Probe Droids ahead of us to assure what we are getting into but we have saw a bulky man with a full plated mask while wielding a heavy like greatsword shifted into a Chainsaw...it’s badass Actually”   
Jaune exhaled an exhausted sigh before shaking his head lightly “who you encountered Bolt is called the Lieutenant, don’t know his real name, he’s a high ranking member of the white fang but what he did was inexcusable as he killed my people and invaded my lands, I’m ordering an assassination against The Lieutenant. Contact Commander Ar’alani to send an assassination unit to the location of this Lieutenant but first send a probe droid to scout his location” Jaune had given the set of orders to bolt who nodded and deactivated his side though Jaune tapped a few things on the left side of his controls.

Arc’s Pride flies through the air in the cold dusk of night where only the nocturnal of the world is awake, the ship flies above the canopy of trees but it slows to a stop gently floating down landing on its gears.  
Jaune presses a few things shutting the Starfighter off before the roof came out allowing Jaune to jump out of his ship walking down a dirt path but he didn’t have to walk long as he stopped in front of a neatly cleaned tombstone that reads ‘Here lies Author Arrival Arc, Wonderful Husband and Father, he will be missed dearly.....what a fucking joke’ Jaune thought to himself as he gripped his hand hard reliving that faithful day that slammed the final nail in the coffin.  
-Flashback-  
Jaune was breathing in heavily as he rested on the top of the roof since it was really the only place he and his friends could train without the Blonde Knight to be hated at.   
Team CFVY had joined in saying that no matter how Jaune had gotten in he did it out of perfectly good intentions which brought a smile to Jaunes face but sneered lightly thinking about Weiss “what did I ever see in her...” Jaune grumbled to himself getting up onto his butt running a hand through his disheveled hair chuckling lightly since he feels himself getting stronger  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*   
Jaunes Scroll goes off causing the knight to fish through his pockets prodicjh the item in question which was ‘Dad’ as the Caller Idea so Jaune answered it “hey dad” Jaune exclaimed but felt worried since it was audio only “Jaune...is it true...” Jaune blinks lightly to himself but his heart started to twist as he soon felt what this is about “w-what?...” “is it true...did you fake your way into the most prestigious academy in vale?” Jaunes father asked again being a bit clearer on what he wanted to know  
Jaune hitched his breath but sighed resting his head on the scroll knowing his father will be highly disappointed in him “yes, I did but I did so out of goo-“ Jaune tried to explain the reason for his actions but Author Arc stopped him in his tracks “I don’t care if it was out of good intentions!! You broke our people’s honor and integrity! You dishonored your family!, I’ve spoken to your mother and your sisters as such we all came to this decision. To stop such filth to build up in the family we are disowning your from the Arc Clan, do not contact me or the rest of the Arcs and lastly delete this number” and like that the number ended.  
Jaune stared at his scroll tears flowing down his face like a waterfall as he was just kicked out of his own family just for doing what is right....the world isn’t as kind to those who tries to make a difference as this was the final nail in the coffin for Jaune Formerly Arc  
-End of Flashback-  
Jaune gritted his teeth kicking at the vase which was obviously put there recently cracking the beautifully painted vase that contained white roses “fuck you and that fucking family!” Jaune yelled at the grave kicking the tombstone once but he stepped back obviously pulled a muscle growling lightly ever since then not only was he disowned by his own father, Jaunes entire family seemed to have backed his decision leaving Jaune alone in this entire worthless planet so Jaune put a hand behind his back then out from his back producing a thermal detonator class c.   
“Now...look who is strong now you bastard...I’m standing here, breathing this worthless air of Remnant while your six feet under feeding worms” Jaune activated the thermal detonator but not tossing the damn thing he just dropped it at the grave then turned around walking back to the Arc’s Pride until an explosion occurred but rather someone who would look at the explosion like a noob, Jaune walked away like a badass ‘Cool guys don’t look at explosions~’ Jaune thought to himself with a chuckle then he returned to the Arc’s Pride rubbing a hand on the white paint job “that was....something” Alpha exclaimed as he had watched the explosion from the ship since Alpha thought Jaune was visiting a grave peacefully but to only see Jaune blowing it up.  
“He had it coming Alpha, in any case let’s get prepared for the emerald forest” Jaune exclaimed as he entered the ship pressing a few buttons though Jaune took a half hearted glance at the radar to see two signatures coming towards his location but at a slower rate “what the? Alpha what is that?” The admiral asked as his eyes did not leave the radar “two Vale Military Bullheads had tracked our IFF Transmitter on some level so it’s best to scramble our location before he take off” Alpha has informed Jaune about the incoming Bullheads “acknowledged” Jaune pressed three important buttons on the console and his IFF Transmitter is being scrambled causing him to bounce all over the place.  
“Alpha I want you to scramble there sensors as it will give us a greater chance to escape if they do intend to come to our location” Jaune ordered for which Alpha nodded getting to work.

 

Meanwhile in one of the bullheads stood a man in a grey shirt, black pants and a great sword like cleaver on his back pants, he stood by Ozpin and Glynda as they were tasked on finding out what this mysterious air craft that came close to vale “are you sure it was anything Ozzy? I think the Council is blowing things out of proportion” Qrow exclaimed rubbing his head looking down at the radar where a dot of the unknown aircraft is at which hasn’t moved.  
“The council is getting itchy feet after James had brought in his armada to vale which they suspect Atlas is getting prepared for war so they don’t wish to take any chances for them to make a move so we are looking to see if atlas has made there move” Ozpin exclaimed as he took a sip of coffee from his mug looking at the IFF Transponder though even the old wizard couldn’t fathom the amount of numbers from the machine.  
“James wouldn’t be foolish enough to make a move that would compromise there entire military structure and with Vale allied with Mistral and Vacuo, so such a move will cause all three kingdoms to attack atlas” Glynda gave her logical sense as he was looking out the window while she had her riding crop on her shoulder “that is true Glynda but it’s never to late to make sure your people are safe” Ozpin quipped lightly until he sees both Pilots press frantically “no no! That’s impossible! It was just on the radar!” The left pilot exclaimed trying to get the radar to work but the right pilot looks at its IFF Transponder “no way! The Transponder is going haywire!”  
Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the Transponder but he sees a ting of white fly out of a forest clearing fast, faster then any atlas Fighter Jet ‘what was that?...a new atlas fighter?’ 

 

Back at the Twenty Six Fleet where Ar’alani is walking or pacing in the bridge of the Aurora as she tries to contact the remaining ships of the fleet but to no avail “Commander?” A voice exclaimed as Thunder walks into the bridge, the blue Alien looked over with a smile “Hello Captain, what do I owe this pleasure?” “Nothing much ma’am, just had to overlook an execution of one of our own” Thunder exclaimed as he puts his hat back on since every clone who had time made it to the execution taken off there helmet or hat in a sign of respect to the downed soldier.  
“I meant to go to that but I’ve been reading weird hyperspace energy readings which is almost like a ship is about to come out of hy-“ Ar’alani started to explain until two ships forced its way out of hyperspace which are the Pelta Class Medical Frigates Conductivity and Gravity “it’s Conductivity and Gravity!” Thunder called out pointing at the ships highly shocked they emerged from hyperspace.  
Ar stepped back before walking to the holotable room punching in a few buttons calling the two ships for which she says “this is Fleet Commander Ar’alani of the Twenty Six Fleet, Pelta Class Medical Frigates Conductivity and Gravity please respond” She says into the comma repeating herself several times until a hologram of a droid appears, this droid looks like any normal assassin droid but it has a red maroon color though it is a hologram of the real thing.  
“I’m glad your ok Captain HK” Ar exclaimed smiling seeing the droid ‘looking’ at her through the hologram “Relieved Statement; I’m glad that your ok Fleet Commander Arc. Confusion; where are we Commander? My scanners show that we are not in any charted space in the Galactic map” Hk exclaimed scratching his metal head light trying to figure out the situation it currently is “we are in a star system where Remnant is located, Remnant is my husband and the grand admirals home world so unless you come aboard to be debriefed in what will happen for now. Get on board” Ar had ordered the Ancient Assassin Droid who just nodded “Acknowledgement; Yes Ma’am” the hologram of HK disappeared.  
Thunder walked up behind her looking at the table “that was Conductivity you spoken to so we just need to hail communications with Gravity” he exclaimed tapping on a data pad while Ar’alani just nodded “Gravity, this is Fleet Commander Ar’alani Arc please respond” the blue skinned alien calls into the terminal until a hologram of a BX Series Commando Droid appeared, it has an inverted color scheme of a normal commando though it has a Vibroblade on its back “Commander, this is Captain Inverse of Shadow Squad we read you” Inverse exclaimed having its hands behind its back in a formal way though Ar’alani smiled nodding at the Droid   
“Very good Captain, as much as I would like to debrief you of what happened for the past week. I have a mission so you and HK are coming onto the Aurora” the Commander exclaimed her orders which Inverse saluted the alien “yes ma’am!” The hologram turns off causing Ar to sigh to herself before rubbing her right temple from the stress as Jaune had left the Aurora saying he was heading to the emerald forest to gather information, Bossk is a favored soldier among the civilian populace as well as children loves him for some strange reason   
Jedi Master Adi Gallia has taken a garrison of troops as to mark land points in the region to gather supplies, mines, fuels, metals etc so she isn’t available at this current point  
TC and Thunder were busy trying to keep the fleet together as well as keeping moral high among the troops even though Jaunes speech had already done so.  
C-21 was in charge of the security detail down on the surface and he was doing a great job to the point where crime is little to none under his watch  
Bolt was out with Arc Squad to gather more people to join the new kingdom though Ar’alani still needs to discuss with jaune on what he intends to do atter forming his kingdom.  
Requiem however was on standby and currently he was doing a very detailed report on the fleets troops, munitions, guns, vehicles and even starships so he wanted to make sure the fleet was prepared even at this moment   
“Tired ma’am?” Thunder asks putting down his datapad giving the blue skinned woman his full attention while she just nodded at him “Yes, and stressed considering Jaune dumped his responsibilities on me while he was out on the field himself...in any case Thunder make sure to keep your thoughts open Incase any of the fleet has arrived” Thunder nodded as Ar’alani turned and left the bridge walking through the endless halls of the Aurora passing by countless troopers who are going about with there business.  
Ar had entered the conference room belonging to the Inner Council of the Twenty Six Fleet as such everyone was granted a personalized chair which everyone did though some like Inverse had chosen a normal plain chair, Inverse was sitting in his chair looking at HK while the red colored droid stared back as if a glaring battle is occurring “Angry Statement; stop staring at me or I’ll dismantle you piece by piece” “I’ll like to see the old bucket of bolts with hardly any combative function in the modern age to come up against me, the pinnacle of robotics engineering and the elite soldier of the republic” Inverse countered expertly as the two had often went after each other’s throats seeing who was the better assassin   
Ar’alani smiled at the confrontation between the two assassin droids while she normally would let this go on for a while longer it was usually Jaune who broke up the two droids but in any case she had a mission that needed to be completed “enough you two” both droids stopped there bickering before looking over at Ar remaining silent so she could speak “as much as I find your arguments amusing, we have a problem. I want you to assassinate someone and make an example of there location but leave several Alive as to show fear to the Natives of us, plus this will reveal our partial existence.” Both droids nodded at the information as the commander placed down the holoprojector on the table turning it on to show The Lieutenants Masked person.  
“This Person is known as the Lieutenant, a high ranking member of the white fang though you may not know the white fang well on this planet the white fang is a terrorist organization built on species domination with the Faunus as the top. Faunus on this planet are half breeds of animals and humans but in any case I want you two to murder this man in cold blood in any means you see fit” Both the droids looked at each other before looking at there Commander with HK responding for the both of them “Statement; it will be our genuine pleasure ma’am” 

 

Meanwhile The Arc’s Pride is slowly hovering infront of the building Jaune didn’t think after 16 years he would see again so the Starfighter lands on its gears shutting the machine down with alpha transferring himself into the device Jaune had acquired all those years ago.  
Jaune gets out of the Arc’s Pride then walks towards the heavy doors which had been torn open by great claws which no doubt would’ve been the Grimm that forced there way into the building “it looks like the Grimm has gotten inside” Jaune said with a chuckle though Alpha had crushed that accusations “unfortunately master, that is not the case since these doors were made to withstand what the people would call a ‘Deathstalker’ Strike but these doors were forced open by pure force beyond Grimm...it’s the work of a Huntsmen or Huntress” Alpha had informed causing the Admiral to have his breath hitched in his throat   
“Did they?...” Jaune asked as he feared the major possibility that this could jeopardize his entire mission and even his entire fleet will be compromised on the planet but Alpha just chuckled at the Admirals concern but for nigh “I can assure you Jaune that no one aside from a Rakata could operate any sort of machinery and they need equipment as good as plasma to even get the hopes to get to the Information Vault” Jaune chuckled lightly as he pushed open one of the blast doors lightly peering inside the room seeing dust has been collected on these ancient machines but what caught Jaunes attention was the glops of blood on the floor and on the Transgalactic Teleportor.  
Jaune walks over to the teleportor kneeling down to rub his index and middle finger in the dried blood “it felt like yesterday I had met you Alpha and I got teleported to Currosant....Hey Alpha is the Teleportor functional?” Alpha remained silent for the time as he transferred himself into the building allowing his full body to materialize in a hologram “unfortunately no master, These teleportors require an immense power source to maintain let alone to control but it can restarted again even I can change the DNA protocol to allow a different species to use these machinery”   
Jaune remained silent for the time as this Teleportor could assist his army greatly if Alpha can form schematics and send them to their top weapons builder for portable Teleportor Beacons which could potentially allow instantaneous one way teleportation of many troops onto the battle “I’ll think about it Alpha but in the meantime we need to get that information” “yes sir” Alpha responded.  
Jaune walks over to the main console which activated upon Jaunes arrival so the blonde soldier puts a scroll on one of the terminals causing the information to start downloading “ok so what now?” “I would suggest we plan on what to do? You almost been spotted once and to our trip to vale next will no doubt cause us to use the Electromagnetic Cloak on the Arc’s Pride but getting out of vale without being spotted will no doubt prove to be very challenging” Alpha had added in his sense on Jaunes plan while the Death Watch Armored man just nodded at his plans “don’t forget what I said Alpha...war is but only a game and to those who thinks ahead wins” Jaune looks at the console seeing the downloading is up to 9% ‘this is going to take a while’ The Soldier thought to himself.  
Jaune looked to the side thinking until he sees bullet casings scattered all around the floor so he walked over kneeling down seeing one casing that was no unmistakeable Jaune smiled to himself, it was a shattered part of Nora’s Grenade ‘so they did send people after me’ Jaune picks up the tone apart Grenade planning on adding it to his collection.

 

In the dusk of night over to a large white fang encampment where the members of the white fang were walking around though there is two guard towers where two fang members were in each one not really talking because they were on the clock, one was standing in the middle of the first tower looking around while the other was on the top right corner looking down “hey did you here? Sapphire was killed last week” the grunt 1 said catching grunt 2s attention “wait really? I heard she was trained by Adam Taurus himself so how did she die?” Grunt 2 asked looking over at Grunt 1 at the top right corner “they say it’s Anti Aura Weaponry but I think that’s bull-“ something clamped over his mouth looking at his partner seeing a silenced shot of a blue blaster bolt hits his partner in the chest.  
Grunt 2 stared at the smoking hole in his chest before groaning hitting the floor “no one screws with the Republic and lived to tell about it” a deep mechanized voice said said as the invisible hand starts shifting forming a dark black hair, Grunt 1 squeals lightly turning to the other guard tower seeing two blue bolts faster then sound kills them in a single shot then the grunt turned his head around seeing the terrifying face of a BX Commando “Die”   
Within the major tent of the encampment is where a bulky man over looked plans for a dust raid in a few days but a interesting development happened a few days ago as several of his men and his comrade Sapphire had been killed but what was interesting was that her entire squad was killed and the village she was tasked on destroying was empty with not a single body of a villager around.  
Someone enters the tent in a cloak and a full plated mask “what is it soldier?” One of the higher ranking white fang members asked though the cloaked soldier didn’t respond but with only throwing its cloak showing its black and gold metallic body bringing up an E-5 Carbine shooting it multiple times at the white fang members she dropping to the ground like flies “what are you?..” the bulky man called the Lieutenant said before he tries to get up and stop the droid then a sword is plunged through his back he groaned lightly looking down seeing the large swords tip through his heart before moving his head to the back seeing a white based paint job Droid with a menacing black outer paint job “those who defy the Republic will meet the ruthless power of Shadow Squad...”  
—————  
Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic   
Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters  
Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies   
Ar’alani - Fleet Commander - Ar’alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She’s also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle   
Adi Gallia - Jedi General -   
Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc’s Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols  
Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar’alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol   
TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine   
C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It’s preferred weapon is it’s Modified E-5 Carbine   
Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upon a 1 v 1 Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun  
Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain   
Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade   
HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle 

Missing-  
Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals   
De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she’s a thoughtful woman who takes everyone’s consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she’s taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead  
Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it’s face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs   
Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper   
Embo - Bounty Hunter - Embo is a Kyuzo species bounty hunter who uses a variant of the bow caster originally used by the Wookies. Embo is a bounty hunter that Jaune hired months before current events and even then Embo keeps onto his contract with the admiral for the pay, experience and the fun the admiral battles in preferred weapon is Embos variant of the BowCaster 

Army-  
Ships- 21  
1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora   
6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement, Application   
4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity   
3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible   
4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction   
3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays   
1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon  
Clone Troopers- 121,400  
Droids- 30,000  
\- 10,000 B1 Droid Units  
-Red Security Droids: 2,000  
-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000  
\- 5,000 B2 Super Droids  
\- 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka   
\- 5,000 BX Commando Droids   
\- 100 IG-100 Magna Guards  
\- 400 Assassin Droids  
\- 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid  
\- 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids  
\- 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid   
\- 500 Aqua Droids  
\- 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid  
\- 500 Droidaka Mark 2  
\- 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid  
\- 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank  
\- 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer  
\- 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid  
\- 2,000 Crab Droid   
\- 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter  
\- 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber  
*Specialist Troopers  
\- Marshal Commander Bolt  
\- 4 Arc Troopers  
\- 4 Commando Troopers  
\- 21 Clone Captains  
\- 76,500 Foot Soldiers   
\- 14,500 Clone Pilots  
\- 8,000 Clone Medics   
\- 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers   
\- 6,500 Flame Troopers   
\- 6,500 Sniper Troopers   
\- 6,500 Scout Troopers   
*Inverses Squad  
\- Inverse -Captain  
\- Dark -Sniper  
\- Shade -Incognito Specialist  
\- Dusk   
\- Umbra   
Vehicles- 1318  
992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles   
246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo  
80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters   
100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields   
*Carriers: 1500  
740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs  
500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit  
546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops  
*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles   
242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments   
5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that’s plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it’s attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire   
1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike’s used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front   
200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank   
100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who’s energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser   
200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted  
100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks  
200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell  
200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia   
Armory-  
-Guns  
* Heavy ACP Repeater Gun  
* Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun  
* Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun  
* Blaster Cannon  
* Bow caster   
* DH-17 Blaster Pistol   
* E-11 Blaster Rifle  
* DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol  
* E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster  
* Flamethrowers  
* Missile Launcher  
-Melee  
* Stun Baton  
* Force Pike   
-Bio Weapons  
* Shadow Wing Virus   
* Blue Shadow Virus  
* Krytos Virus  
* Brainrot Virus  
-Super Weapons   
* Electro Pulse Bomb  
* Lethal Gas Bomb  
-Bombs  
* Blazer Bomb  
* Thermal Detonators  
* Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs)  
* Thermal Detonator Tape  
* Flash Bang Grenade  
-Misc Equipment   
* Portable Scanner  
* Sensor Tag  
* Sure Snoop  
* Sensor Jammer   
* Homing Beacon  
* Com Link   
* Stun Cuffs   
* Code Cylinders   
* Molecular Bonded Alloys   
* ReliaCharger Power Calibrater   
* Breath Mask  
* Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars   
* Medpacks   
* Bacta Tanks  
* 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos   
* Organic Gill  
-Captive Monster  
* Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10!   
* Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!!  
Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124   
Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander  
being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed. 

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.

———  
Alright guys, I’ve done ALOT of research for this, this is the updated chart so if you have anything be it Ship, vehicle, CC(Canon Character), Oc, Bioweapon anything just comment down what you want added. Note that this is applied to the entire fleet so it’s not op as you’d think but with 13 Ships missing minus that with the total   
This will be updated after every chapter with the addition or subtraction of anything that happens in chapter   
Voting Poll #1   
A: Should Jaune take the Teleportor from the Rakata Library?   
Pro: Instant Mass Troops on the Field  
Con: Greater Risk of being spotted especially in the emerald forest   
B: Should Jaune Not take the Teleportor?  
Pro: Greater Chance on staying hidden within Remnant   
Con: The over use of gunships and fuel  
Note that these voting polls will affect the flow of the story and each poll has its own pros and cons so think before you vote but I’ll give you an example of 1 pro and con for each. Voting will last for 24 Hours.

Also it will be greatly appreciated if people could send in annoying torture ideas like. HK telling stories while over using the word Meatbag.  
Like give me suggestions that would annoy you day in and day out

Last note give me suggestions for Jaunes new kingdom like Arcs Republic or something and give me the name of the main city.


	5. Chapter 4: Criminal Underground and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Arc finally heads to bale to build his information network but something happens to him on the way from someone of Jaunes past  
> Vale and Atlas now finally learns that the Republic is working on Remnant but what will they Do?

Chapter 5: Criminal Underworld and Reactions.

Jaune is typing fast in his digital keyboards as he was typing up responses to several emails Jaune had received from Jaunes Shadow Informant though standing in the middle of the room while his scroll was still downloading the information the Rakata has for millennia's until Jaune came up to his decision "Alpha, connect me to TC" Alphas figure appeared in the middle of the room

"Very well sir, Connecting to Commander TC" Alpha has responded before his figure shifted and mangled then reshifted to the holographic form of the Republic Super Tactical Droid "Yes Grand Admiral Jaune?" TC had asked putting his hands behind "I have a job for you to do and the Commando Clones, I was told that Alpha can reprogram some of the old Rakata Equipment to be used for us as the Rakata Transgalactical Teleportor that will allow us for our use" Jaune had informed TC about the potential use of the Teleportor.

"Interesting Grand Admiral...this could have far great use to the Republic for which we can not only teleport supplies from the Aurora to the Kingdom but we can also build similar structures when we colonize other planets to send material...sir I suggest we move this Teleportor to the Aurora" The Super Tactical Droid has expressed to which Jaune nodded at the hologram "that's what I'm planning TC, I want those commando clones and several gun ships taking apart and relocating the Rakata Teleportor to the Aurora"

TC nodded at him to which he replied "yes sir, I'll send several gunships and Commando Clones to assist in your efforts-" "I won't be here to assist TC, I have business elsewhere so I'll send the coordinates for the Library" Jaune had interrupted but sent the location of the library though the Super Tactical Droid didn't mind but nodded as he received "very well, I'll send Captain C-21 to overlook the operations"

The hologram disappeared with Alpha returning to his place as a full size person hologram "master, the download has been completed"

Jaune nodded turning to walk towards the scroll picking it up and putting it into his back pocket next to Arc's Wrath however Jaune topped lightly to the side but used the ancient console to hold the soldier up "w-wha?..." Jaune looked around seeing his surroundings shifting everything being changed or replaced with Jaune no in the middle of a Familiar Forest "Forest of Mortis..." Jaune exclaimed until he looked around but saw a shadow being danced around the soldier "heheh little soldier little soldier hehehe" the shadow creature stopped infront of the dense forest.

Jaune looked at the creature pulling out Arc's Wrath pointing at the creature saying it's name that sent shivers down his spine and the spine of every organic material in the area "Abeloth...Force Goddess of Chaos..." "hehehhehehehe hahhahahahh! Yes yes! Got it in one Jaune Arc! Smart one you are! Very Smart Very Smart hahhahaha!" The creature cackled to itself muttering 'yes' and 'very smart' to itself before sending itself into another giggle fit "why am I here? We completed our deal. I set you free and you destroyed the Separatist alliance armada attacking Kamino" Jaune had exclaimed stepping closer with his itchy trigger finger but the shadow creature just giggled not fazed by the shifting gun.

"Deal yes! Yes! I remember! Such a beautiful deal with a civil mortal heheheh" Abeloth giggled more looking around like an insane person 'come with another deal! One benefits both! You and meeee! Heheheh. I can't live now! Not without a mortal body noooo! But you do~ your will is strong enough to inhabit my soul. You will remain in control and I get to live! Hehehe live with youuuuu! Hehehahahaha the most entertaining creature" Abeloth cackled chuckling and giggling like she was laughing at some joke Jaune doesn't understand "but what do I get in return Abeloth, do understand that your history with the galaxy isn't exactly reassuring" Jaune had explained lightly allowing the shadow woman to dancing but in understanding "Understanding I do! Spectacle you are, curious of little ol' me heheheh I offer power! Powers of the force you get! But not just power but also knowledge! Millennia's worth of knowledge! Heheheh not you could resist my offer!"

Jaune stood there watching the shadow creature dance and dance around in the forest not giving a care as the plants around her started to die 'this is to good of an offer to pass up, I'm allowed control, power and knowledge but with the inconvenience of a roommate in my head...let's do it' Jaune had confirmed in his mind seeing Abeloth stopped dancing watching Jaune with narrowed white lights that is for her eyes "I'll do it, from what I've understood of our first deal your a woman of your word and I'm a soldier of honor therefore when we make a deal we can always expect the other to not go against there word and besides..." Jaune stopped thinking the last part of the sentence but smirked "it's good to have a Goddess at my disposal" Abeloth cackled more and more dancing once more around the clearing "yes! Yes yes yes! Words are meant to be kept! Yes! I keep my words! And you keep yours! Deal has been made! A pact has been made! We are bound now!" Abeloth floats above the ground charging Jaune which caused the man to turn to face her shooting a blaster bolt.

The blasterbolt from Arc's Wrath went through the shadow body but the shadows enveloped Jaune—

Jaune wakes up as he looks around seeing that the man was in mid town vale in the more shady part of town "what the hell?" 'Morning morning! Wakey wakey! Someone is finally up' someone commented inside the admirals head causing him to grip it "ughhhh...oh...your still here" Jaune exclaimed taking off his Deathwatch helmet rubbing his temples 'not excited?' "Kinda, just got a splitting headache?" Jaune was sitting next to a dumpster on the ground talking to himself but in reality he was talking to a Goddess in his head 'wear off it will! Good as new you'll become! Powerful! Physically and Mentally!' "Yay..." Jaune exclaimed his athusiasm about the force but Jaune just chuckled lightly 'what fun things can we do?' "Well Abeloth, we are getting to work on a Criminal Underground Information Network" 'boooooring'

Jaune groaned as he got up putting his helmet back on walking out the alleyway talking out loud not realizing he looked crazy "battles aren't comprised solely of destroying cruisers and blasting battle Droids, information is the blood of the war for it tells us where to fight, who to kill and so forth" 'fuuuuuun! That sounds fun!' Abeloth was obviously talking about the death and destruction 'quiet, I must concentrate' Jaune thought to himself as he stood outside of a shady bar but he saw a man in a black and red suit glaring at him "name" the Bouncer exclaimed "Pri Vizla" "not on the list" Jaune looked at the bouncers hands and he didn't have no clipboard with paper.

Jaune growled as he pulled out Arc's Wrath pointing at his face "this is my invite" however this didn't do the intended affect on the bouncer

Within the bar is after a work day for Xei 'Junior' Young, he was wiping down the counters while the rest of his men worked on the rest of the club "come on junior, give us another round!" "Yeah Uncle" Melanie exclaimed gulping down the brown liquid while Militia nodded taking a gulp of hers "enough you two, work day is done but we still need to prepare for to-" Junior exclaimed though a loud ring of a blaster bolt was heard outside the building and the door opened while a body of juniors men falling after it opened with several scorch mark on his back dead.

Militia slowly got out of her turning to face the man with the darkish purple armor with a cape covering his right arm though she sees the tip of a moving cylinder barrel just peaking under the cape "who are you?" She asked slowly tapped the floor with her bladed high heels while Militia twin sister Melanie slowly opened and closed her bladed gloves.

To Jaune he didn't answer obviously speaking to the leech inside his head 'Pri Vizla?' 'An Alias I used whenever I go on operations outside of the republic, the name of a fallen Mandolorian' 'ahhhh, tradition is what drives the mandolorians you feel more connected to them more then your home world' 'they asked me a question, quiet' Jaune looked up staring at the two girls so he moved his right arm exposing the Arc's Wrath in its Melee Mode "I am Pri Vizla Xei 'Junior' Young" Junior took out his bat walking across the bar before standing behind his Nieces " , not sure what happened to my guy but we are closed" He exclaimed but noticed the helmeted man muttering things under his breath

'Come ooooooon! Can't we just kill him!' 'No! We need him alive' 'what about those girls?' 'No, we can't kill them either, we can't kill anyone because we will risk push away his support' Jaune grumbled looking back at Junior walking towards him with his weapon to his side "well Junior, I hear your a...business man to the, illegal side" both girls looked at each other while junior gritted his teeth "Yeah I am , what of it?"

Jaune kept walking but he stopped ten feet away thinking about something "I want all the information you have on the criminal underworld" "you do realize kid that information isn't free, and the amount your asking is roughly over 20,000 Lien" Junior informed smirking lightly as he possibly got the kid stumped on the price but he heard a clank under his feet so the older man and the two nieces looked down to see a pouch at his feet with what looks like solid gold chips? But it was Two 40 pound Bags.

The older man kneeled down picking up a chip and bit into it learning its pure gold "how did you?-..." Junior began to ask until Jaune interrupted him while answering the question "those are republic credit chips from where I'm from, in your world a single chip here would cost around 40 Lien for an ounce of the gold it's made from"

Junior, Militia and Melanie we're wide eyed quickly doing the math of the gold and it was over 50,000 Lien right there in a mid sized bag with junior putting the chip inside the bag and giving it to the red dressed twin who took it gladly "just give me 20 Minutes and I'll get your info" "I have the time" Jaune turned and walked towards the side to one of the tables but upon reaching it he ignited the melee mode of Arc's Wrath showing the yellow blade to every goon in the building.

Jaune marked the floor in a heated scorch slash in a sort of half circle that encloses on one of the booth "if any of your men walks through this circle I won't be held accountable for my actions" Jaune had threatened while shifting the weapon to its ranged mode and placed it back to its holder "right..." Junior exclaimed whispering to his nieces "keep an eye on you two, I get a bad vibe from him" the Malachite twins nodded keeping there matching eyes on there target while the club slowly got back to working order but the air is very tense.

Jaune sat at the both not minding the many eyes staring at him nor did he care if they say he sounded crazy because the Blonde Admiral was talking to 'himself' "no we are not going to kill any of these people" everyone stopped to look at Jaune scared he will kill them "it doesn't matter what I did to the bouncer, I have a job to do and I unfortunately have you tagging along..." Militia muttered to her twin etching closer towards the soldier but keeping out of the scorched Semi Circle trying to get a clearer place to eavesdrop on Jaune "is this guy crazy or what?"

"I don't know nor do I care, he just gave us 50G Of Lien so he can be as crazy as he wants to be" Melanie exclaimed keeping back encase the man suddenly attacks, Militia took one step into the scorched Semi Circle and like Jaune said he wouldn't be accountable for his actions so he turned to face militia and surged forward grabbing the girl causing the Malachite Twins to get surprised as Jaune slammed Militia on the table in a very compromising position "ohhh~what's the big bad soldier gonna do to me?~" Militia exclaimed obviously joking but she wanted to see his reaction but he just chuckled "sorry baby but I got a wife and she wouldn't be to happy if I violated another woman" Jaune let's go of the club body guard letting her once again "must be one hell of a woman"

Jaune just chuckled rubbing his left hand gently as to weed out any small spiking pains he received slamming the twin into the table "hell doesn't even compare" he exclaimed chuckling while both twins got together in the scorched semi circle "ohh a romantic~" Melanie said giggling though junior came back holding a scroll "here all the information I have is on this scroll" the elder gangster stayed out of the semi circle handing the soldier the scroll "oh one more things, I would like to hire you and your company to act as spies and informants. Agreed and this credit chips will come every single week"

Junior, Melanie and Militia were all slack jawed for a few reasons as reason one is that they were given a job offer, 2 if they accepted they would be rich and set up for a very long time and 3 they only need to do information gathering which is basically the easiest job there is "how much credits?" "40 Pounds Each Week" Jaune answered crossing his arms with a smirk seeing the lit up faces knowing The Blonde Admiral gotten informants and spies.

After a while Jaune leaves the club happy behind his helmet until he thought of something then looked around at the empty street "Abeloth?.." 'hmmm?' "Did you teleport my Starfighter with us?" 'No' Jaune stood there processing that simple no before slumping slightly "ughhhh..." though Jaune stopped as he stepped on some paper so he looked down and it wasn't paper he stepped on but a wanted poster.

Upon picking up the paper seeing it's contents as 'Wanted; Alive: Jaune Arc. Reward: 100,000 Lien'

Jaune gripped his hand seeing the poster that brought him feelings Jaune had long since buried ever since leaving Remnant, one is which he was glad and happy somebody from beacon went looking for him 'shouldn't you be happy? Your past was looking for you' "no...I don't want to be found by my past..." Jaune exclaimed to Abeloth but felt happy nonetheless

-Meanwhile-

Back in the emerald forest is where three gunships just landed in holding numerous crates where 4 Clones painted in black just came out walking these crates into the building while one was a inverted color commando Droid "Captain Inverse, should we get started?" One of the shadow clones exclaimed to which the droid nodded prompting the start of retrieving the Rakata Teleportor.

Inverse kept his eyes on the building seeing the four clones enter it with welding equipment "this Teleportor from what Commander TC told me will greatly increase our mobility, if only we had this chance against the Separatists" Inverse spoke to particularly no one until his Holocommunicator started sounding off so he grabbed it from his belt, it lit up to the form of Grand Admiral Jaune Arc "Sir?" "Inverse, do you see my personal Starfighter?" Jaune asked prompting the commando droid to look around upon seeing the white and gold ship Arc's Pride also next to the library "I do" "can you or one of the commando clones you brought bring it back to the Aurora" Jaune asked politely to Inverse who nodded and the hologram shuts off.

Unaware the droid and clones were being watched through the extensive camera system planted into the forest by the Headmaster of beacon Academy.

-Next Morning-

Ozma aka Ozpin was sitting in his chair watching on his holographic TV of the events of last night within the Emerald forest seeing 4 Men in Black Armor enter the building while the machine with white stood outside overlooking its operations "I have no clue what James wanted with that old building..." Ozpin muttered to himself taking a sip of his coffee since ozpin ever since he founded beacon took a look in that old building to find it abandoned and not worth scavenging

Glynda and Qrow entered the office through the elevator but the saw the images from Ozpins Holographic tv "jimmy? If he wanted to look in that old place why not just ask first rather then sneaking behind your back" Qrow had said taking a chug of his flask while keeping his eyes on the screen "yes but what else is new?" Glynda retorted earning chuckles from the men "even if such were the case we will still need to confront James about this" Came said ozpin who gotten nods from this of his inner circle.

Ozpin dialed in the Phone Number for James Ironwood allowing it to ring three times but the rings are actually gun shots coming from Ozpins scroll "Jimmy takes his job way to seriously even adding Gunshots as his Ringtone.

The scroll clicked and a voice spoke through it "Atlas Military, General James Ironwood speaking" "James it's Ozpin we have a little problem that occurred from last night" James remained silent for a time until he asked "what type of problem?" "I would believe some of your men had snuck into the emerald forest and stole from an abandoned building" Ozpin had gotten straight to the point rather then dance around the bush like he usually does "Ozpin, do you really believe I would go against the Vytal Treaty for something as stupid as raiding an abandoned building on Vales Territory with little to no value for the effort." James exclaimed his reason why was very true since James Ironwood doesn't do things without a logical reason.

Ozpin sighed looking at both Glynda and Qrow with confused eyes "then what were those people? James among those men stood a mech that only atlas currently as the technology to build one" James was shocked on the other line though ozpin didn't get the chance to confirm if James is still on the other line when a woman entered the office through the elevator, she is a brown skinned woman with pinkish purple hair with mouse like ears on top of her head. She had orange colored eyes jogging into the office "Ozpin!" The inner circle whirled their heads towards the Mouse Faunus "Professor Peach? What's the matter?" Glynda asked turning to face her co worker "the news everyone!...*pant* turn on the news" she exclaimed bending over panting hard prompting Qrow to swiftly grabbed the remote turning it to Vale Channel 4 News.

-"Thank you for tuning in, our top story; the possible threat of a Shadow Operative Group. I am Lisa Lavender for Vale News Network. Last Week we have gotten word of White Fang Attack on the Solis Continent of Why is yet to be determined but upon investigating these rumors has been determined true as the villages that have been under attacked as lost all there inhabitants however before returning to Vale one of our news anchors has captured the photo of a man suspiciously prowling near one of the attacked villages" Lisa Stopped talking as her eyes shifted away from the Camera though a picture came onto the screen-

Everyone in Ozpins office stared at the picture with wide eyes though Ozzy just spoke into the phone "James...tune to Vale Channel 4 News

-Scene Change to Atlas-

James Ironwood blinked several times as he had his scroll to his ear but the request to turn on his Holo Tv to Vales News Networks was Bizarre though the General was about to turn on his tv when 3 figures entered the room "Salutations General!" Sounded off a peppy red head named Penny entered the room when a man also has a similar mop of red hair was behind her "same General, hope you don't mind the Intrusion" Came Doctor Polladonna who gave the General a kind smile.

While the last woman is Specialist Winter Schnee "Sir" she saluted to him though James nodded at them turning on the tv scrolling through channels "day time TV? Didn't you say we have to keep ourselves busy so such a thing doesn't happen?" James sighed rubbing his temples "yeah I did Doctor but Headmaster Ozpin requested I watch Vales News Networks" he told his purpose but the voice of ozpin as he was still on the line on James scroll which is on the table "yes I did" "but for what reason sir?" Winter asked as Ozpin hardly ever ask James to do anything.

"I'm unsure Specialist Schne-" James was saying until Channel 4 News Came up shutting the General and stopping the room as a picture of Black Ops Phase 2 Clone Trooper Armor was placed as the picture which holds a mixture of white and black armor pieces, with a red visor. "What the Fu-" "JAMES!" Ozpin cut James off before he could curse infront of Penny "Dad? What type of armor is that? That doesn't seem like any piece I'm familiar with" Penny asked pointing at the armor but Doctor Polladonna narrowed his eyes "that armor set...its more advanced then us" James and Winter almost got whiplash from looking at Polladonna Senior to fast "what!? How's that possible!? How do you know!?" James Shouted causing the doctor to grin lightly "trust me General, it's what I do"

-"we had captured this man near the villages that were attacked by the white fang but from what we gathered he or she doesn't seem to have any connection to the white fang" Lisa turned to face the camera again continuing the speak "on related news, a major attack has occurred at a White Fang Encampment within the Continent of Solis with the Lieutenant dead before he could draw his weapon and the large mans council has died along with him. With every Faunus in the camp dead aside from those that have been captured. One of the captured Faunus has agreed to share his story"

the camera switches over to one in a room with a Bunny Faunus Woman who was telling about her story "so like me and my fellow prisoners are in these cells until this black like robot came out of literal no where! Dust Infused Bullets just bounced off its body" Lisa who was sitting across from the Faunus woman held an eyebrow up "is that right?" "I have all my cell mates to testify, but what shocked us was it's Weaponry! It bypassed aura! Like no joke and some of these members were former Huntsmen then they got shot by some laser bullet and there aura didn't do shit!" "Can you give us a description of this Robot ma'am?" Lisa asked but the Faunus nodded and smiled "I can do better, get me some paper, pen and color pencils and I'll draw what I saw" an hour had passed by with the deer Faunus drawing up what she saw on the mech and when she was done was a dark shaded Droid with yellow paint jobs holding a strange looking gun

The Camera pans back over Lisa who was writing something "Anti Aura Weapons in the past hundred years had been a major goal for Atlas and as such we tried to get a statement from them on the matter but they refused to comment. Now before we go to break we have found a survivor of the white fang Solis massacre and he's willing to testify on his experience"

The Camera moves back to an interrogation room where a man dressed as a member of the white fang is sitting there hot coco in hand though his mask is off with his eyes darting all over the place "a-are you sure I-I an safe here!?" The Faunus exclaimed highly scared at the moment "yes you are safe sir, tell me what happened" Lisa asked with note pad in "t-they came out of no where!. Like out of thin fucking air! One of them grabbed me from behind in the guard tower it shot my partner then some sniper killed off the two in another guard tower next thing I know everyone in the camp except for the prisoners are being killed left and right by weird robots who's movements are as fluent as humans and Faunus!" But something snapped as he started turning all over "oh god there coming for me! Get me out of here!" The grunt tries to leave but ends up being restrained.

Upon returning to the main room with Lisa she continued to speak "If anyone has any information regarding this Shadow Group please contact your nearest huntsmen or huntress" now on other news-

James swallowed the lump in his throat bringing the scroll up to his ear saying "Ozpin?...what is going on?" "...change James"

—

Disclaimer:

This took me a while to figure out because I don't think many people who reads this goes to my good friend BattleDroid1106 had made for me, the droid I put in, the Soulless Remade, Jaunes personal Weapon, the wanted poster, those came from this guy. He's extremely talented and go to him then read his stories. I swear I have his stories bookmarked XD

To those on , get a Wattpad account and look up this exact story

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General -

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Missing-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Embo - Bounty Hunter - Embo is a Kyuzo species bounty hunter who uses a variant of the bow caster originally used by the Wookies. Embo is a bounty hunter that Jaune hired months before current events and even then Embo keeps onto his contract with the admiral for the pay, experience and the fun the admiral battles in preferred weapon is Embos variant of the BowCaster

Army-

Ships- 21

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement, Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk Umbra

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag Sure Snoop Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


End file.
